These Stupid Wizards
by thatdamfangirl23
Summary: Nico di Angelo goes to Hogwarts as a teacher and Harry gets suspicious of the new professor. Lupin gets some attention for once and Hermione goes to the library. Set in third year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of These Stupid Wizards!**

 **disclaimer: I am obviously not Rick or JK Rowling because I am posting this on here instead of in book format on the shelves of millions of bookstores.**

Nico knew things were bad when his father came out of the underworld. He had just been sitting outside the Apollo cabin with will solace when a crack appeared in the ground. They both jumped up and Nico, realising what was happening several seconds before his boyfriend fell to his knees.

"Father…" he said in a respectful yet resentful tone.

"Son. I come here on urgent business."

"Um… yes father. I'll take you to Chiron now." Nico gestured to the right, ignoring the 'what the hades is going on looks from Will.

Hades strode down the path with an aura of death radiating off his powerful form as campers dropped down in shock. Nico was right behind him smirking. When he reached the large white cottage, hades gestured for Nico to wait outside and stepped in.

From what Nico could hear, hades seemed to be having a rather heated argument with Chiron and Mr D who, from the devastated yelling, was seething with anger about the interruption of his Pac-man game.

"Pac-man is one of the best games of the millennia! Not to mention I invented it! You can't just interrupt me!"

Hades stifled a sigh. Dionysus was always complaining about one thing or another. Hades honestly didn't see why Zeus made him a god in the first place. Anyway. Back to the task at hand.

"Chiron. You must understand. This mission is of the utmost importance. Our entire existence is at a risk."  
The centaur shook his head firmly in an infuriating manner. What Hades wouldn't give to blast him into pieces right then but Zeus would probably wage war on him…

"Lord Hades. I can't just let the boy go off like that. You know what he's been through. He can't be asked to fight him of all people!" Chiron protested loudly.

Ten minutes later, Nico was just getting to the end of his patience and had summoned a skeletal mouse to keep him company when he heard his father calling his name. Trudging into the rec room, he was met by two solemn gazes meeting his own. Nico had learned a long time ago that it was futile trying to stare down hades but he still found himself trying.

"Nico, we… I, have a mission for you." His father stated.

"I see. "He said "and what is it?" Nico somewhat bitterly questioned.

"You are aware, I am sure of the existence of wizards…" Chiron tentatively said

"Yeah, mortals or legacies blessed by Hecate. What of it?" the reality dawned on Nico's face before he got an answer. "You want me to infiltrate them. Kill someone."

"Yes." Hades said bluntly.

"Well…" Chiron came in "You are to aid in the defeat of a certain dark lord named… tom riddle. A ghost of a shocked expression crossed Nico's face but was quickly replaced with a neutral one. "You are to join the school of Hogwarts not as a student but a teacher and…"

"Chiron?" Nico interrupted, "I'm thirteen."

"We are aware of that fact, son." Hades said "I have enlisted the help of the goddess of magic. She will, how do I put this? Age you up a little."

"WHAT! And no one told me of this? I assume I have no choice in the matter?"

"As usual Nico, you are right. "the god sighed and looked down. "Hecate will be here in an hour and you leave tomorrow at eleven." The son of Hades nodded, forced into submission.

"Yes father"

"Go and enjoy yourself while you can, Nico." And with that, the king of the underworld vanished, merged with the shadows.

Nico ran out of the porch and down the path to his boyfriend's cabin leaving several people staring in his wake including two grinning sons of Hermes.

* * *

"I can't do this Will!" Will Solace was sitting in the meadow with an even paler than usual son of Hades. As his arms wrapped around Nico's waist and his lips moved closer to the latter's. he felt his boyfriend relax a little from his tense position and snuggle up to Will but Will could sense that he was still on edge. Nico had come running straight to him and after a solid five minutes of talking (the most, Will thought Nico had ever done) the younger boy simply collapsed onto the ground in dismay. Now it was all Will could do from stopping the cracks in the ground from getting any bigger. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, blinding Will who then, feeling a godly presence kneeled, dragging Nico with him.

"Lady Hecate."

"If I could borrow Nico di Angelo, it is time."

Although he looked terrified, Nico got up and followed the goddess to the infirmary. Will followed, figuring since he was head medic, he should probably be there anyway; Clarisse had been in the arena earlier.  
In the infirmary, Will watched as Nico was forced into a bed despite his protests and stared as Hecate brought out a wooden stick and pointed it at the boy while pouring a potion of some sort down Nico's gaping throat. She muttered some indistinguishable words in Latin Will thought and a jet of blue shot straight at Nico. Will was tempted to do something. Run into the way but something stopped him. This was the goddess of magic. She probably knew what she was doing. When she was finished, Hecate waved her hand and a veil drew across the room, shielding her and her 'patient' from view.  
"He will be up in an hour. Be ready for a surprise."  
Will didn't know what she meant. Nico was being 'aged' but he didn't know by how much or what was going to happen but he patiently went and tended to his patients – all victims of Clarisse's rage. When the agonising hour of waiting was up, Will, along with Chiron and a few others walked or trotted into Nico's section. With Hecate's confirmation that it worked, Will rushed to Nico's bedside. He didn't know what to expect but what he certainly didn't was this. A remarkably good looking eighteen year olds face peacefully slept with no signs of the usual nightmares. Nico's face had become less childish and his eyes seemed to be staring right into your soul even when he was sleeping. Nothing new there. His hair was maybe a little messier and when Will lifted off the covers, his chest moved in an undulating rhythm.. Will quickly shoved the duvet back when the sleeping Nico turned and groaned.

"Wha… what happened?" Nico stammered, and then recoiled at the sound of his voice which was several octaves deeper than usual. "Will? Where am I?"

Will sighed and answered "In the infirmary." The look on the son of Hades' face was priceless as his memory came back to him.

"So it's true then. I'm eighteen."  
"Yep." Will said trying to hide the fear in his voice. This was unnatural. As a healer, Will disapproved of anything like this and yet here Nico was.

"Will…" Nico mumbled drowsily

"Um, yeah?"

"This means I'm older than you. And… oh my gods!" the boy stumbled out of bed and nearly collapsed as will went to put his hands around the familiar waist that he had helped so many times. It wasn't there. "Taller than you!" said a voice from above. Nico di Angelo was standing about a head taller than his boyfriend and looked pretty damn smug about it.  
After putting on some clothes that Hecate had mercifully left there, Nico looked ready to leave so naturally, Will said, "ok di Angelo. You may be older than me now but you're going back in bed. I want another day at least here."

Will was trying to keep himself from smiling but before he could do or say anything else, Nico had hobbled out of the infirmary and was away down the path.

* * *

Campers around the cabins at that moment saw a very strange sight. What looked a little like Nico di Angelo but older was sprinting as fast as he could while a livid son of Apollo chased him shouting vaguely medical insults. As they neared the big house, Chiron cantered out and stopped short at the sight of an aged son of hades being called a Faecal Encephalopathy. While no one knew what it meant, they could tell it was not a compliment.

* * *

It was the morning of the next day. Nico di Angelo sighed and tumbled out of bed, still not used to his new body. Nico was wondering why he felt like there was lead in his stomach until he remembered. Today was the day he was going to that blasted school. Hogwarts. Remembering that he was leaving at eleven, Nico decided to actually get up and ready. Of course, he usually wasn't even awake until ten but the ghost king figured Chiron wouldn't be happy if he was kept waiting although that guy had a remarkable amount of patience. Anyway. Nico pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and looked around for his aviator jacket. It was on the table but was several sizes too small for him. Angrily, Nico stomped around the hades cabin. Lately, he had been very reluctant to show any part of his body to anyone. This however was not because of stupid teenage embarrassment but because of the scars. So many scars from so many sources. The titan war had given him a few of course. Everyone had some but then Nico just had to have some of the worst luck. First there was his roman tattoo. He had not been happy about that and had struggled, causing Octavian to bring out his knife. The knife usually reserved for stuffed toys had given Nico a few wounds. Not fatal but enough to make will face palm. Then, there was that time in the jar and fighting the giants. Nico shuddered at the memory. Most of the scars came from another place. Not a place Nico was ever likely to talk or even think about. Percy had tried to talk to him about Tartarus. He had been there too but that was different. Percy had had Annabeth with him all the way. Keeping him from going insane in that place. Even now, Nico would often break down in private. no. he shook his head. He was going to start over. A new life. It would be great! He thought, trying and failing to reassure himself.

At eleven, Nico made his way to the big house after a half hour of kissing Will and promising that he'd eat.  
"Ah. So this must be Mr di Angelo?" an old man's voice drifted across to Nico. "Well if you are ready to go, we will be apparating to Diagon Alley."

Nico raised a questioning eyebrow. "Apparating?"

"It's a form of teleportation."

"I see. Well mr…"

"Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Mr.. Dumbledore, I have my own methods. I will see you in this diagon alley."

Nico." Chiron warned "Go with Professor Dumbledore. And please. Do not use any of your abilities in the Wizarding world if you can help it."

Nico nodded and went over to Dumbledore. The elderly wizard told him to take his arm and then...  
the feeling that Nico experienced next was quite unlike any he had feat before. Not like shadow travelling. That was more cold and fast. This felt like your body was being torn in half and then re-joined in all the wrong places. Nico was surprised when they stopped outside a pub.

"In here please" Dumbledore said calmly. The boy followed him through the pub and out to a brick wall. The wizard pulled out a wooden stick like the one Hecate used and tapped a particular brick. Nico stepped back surprised but suspiciously followed the professor through a grand arch way that had suddenly appeared.

* * *

Harry was having a bad day. First, he had been chucked out of the Dursley's house and had had a frankly terrifying ride on the knight bus. Then, he had found out that a murderer wanted to kill him and had met the minister of magic. Harry was not in the mood for anything else. That was until he saw Professor Dumbledore with a strange young man. The guy looked over age - about eighteen and was wearing muggle clothing far too normal for him to be a wizard. Dumbledore's guest was lugging a large suitcase and appeared to be on the way to Ollivander's shop. Harry decided to follow them discreetly.

* * *

In the wand makers, Nico slumped over as he waved yet another wand. The last one had created a small hurricane which blew a manically laughing Mr Ollivander off his feet. The results of this particular wand were not quite as drastic but still created an explosion worthy of Leo.

After shaking his head vigorously, Olivander seemed to remember something an darted to the back of the shop. Nico who had been left alone, stood and looked about him. The Wizarding world was full of colour and laughter but also a foreboding presence. There were posters up on many shop windows of a criminal called Sirius Black who, Nico knew from talking to two spirits in Elysium was simply a misunderstood man who often ridiculed for his heritage. These people were the only reason Nico knew of the wizards in the first place. They had been at this school - Hogwarts before being killed brutally. Lily and James Potter. Nico traced a few of his scars while softly saying their names. He wished he could see them now. They would tell him what to do in this crazy world but Chiron has told him not to summon anyone while here. The ghost kings thoughts were interrupted by the return of Ollivander who was chuckling to himself.

"You are something special aren't you Mr di Angelo. I know a half blood when I see one. "

"I... I..." Nico was lost for words. Someone had already discovered his secret.

"I'm cabin six. You?"

Nico hesitated. If this was a son of Athena, he was likely to know if he was lying. "Thirteen."

Ollivander gave him a slightly shocked look before handing another wand to him.

"I keep these wands especially for our kind Mr di Angelo. I feel, given your parentage, this one will do you well. Elder wood, thestral hair, thirteen inches. Dipped in the river Styx, virtually indestructible. Most suitable for a powerful young man like you."

"Thank you." Was all Nico said as he took the wand. Immediately he felt a surge of divine power run through him. This wand felt just the same as his stygian iron sword – probably the effects of the Styx.

Nico walked out of the shop in a much better mood than he had come in. then he stopped. Turning quickly round, he lashed out his hand on to the collar of a young boy.

"You. Why were you following me?"

 **I hope you enjoyed that. The story will be in various P. as you can see and it's pretty random who's. Mostly Harry and Nico though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I can't think of anything good to put but I'm not Rick or JK.**

"I – I wasn't" the boy said. Nico had no reason to believe him. His senses were remarkably good and besides, there was something off about this boy that Nico had been able to sense for a while. He took a good look at his pursuer. He kind of looked like Percy with jet black hair and green eyes but a prominent lightning shaped scar ruled out any other thoughts like that.

"Who are you?"

"You, you don't know me? I'm Harry Potter."

Harry seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction, and sure enough, he got one. Nico jumped back and almost shouted,

"Potter? Son of Lily and James?"

"Well… yeah. That's not the reaction I was expecting…"

"Harry Potter. I know your parents well." Nico mumbled loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I'm sorry?"

Nico silently cursed himself. "Nothing. It's fine."

Harry frowned. Something was clearly not fine but he wasn't about to pry on some random stranger.

"Ah!" a serene voice sounded bringing both boys out of their stupor. "I see you have met Mr Potter, Nico. Well Harry, I am sure you will be seeing Nico again soon but I will have to drag him away from you now. We must get a room in the leaky cauldron. It is school tomorrow."

* * *

Harry paced down the train looking for somewhere to sit. He had said he'd meet Ron and Hermione in one of the compartments but which one, he had no idea. Just as he was going to give up and sit with Ginny, he tripped and fell into one of the compartments. Much to his surprise, his two friends were sitting there and as he raised his hand in welcome, Hermione gave him a warning look and pointed to a sleeping man.

On first sight, the guy looked normal. Shabby, maybe a bit poor but normal. Then, Harry noticed the scars.

There were scratches all down the mans face and probably more underneath his robes. Of course, the golden trio just had to have the worst luck because sitting across from professor R J Lupin as his suitcase said was another adult. This one didn't look much older than a seventh year and was still dressed in muggle clothing but carried himself with an air that made it impossible to be a student.

With a start, Harry recognised him from diagon alley. That strange man who ollivander called a half blood. What, Harry wondered, were cabins six and thirteen? And the boy's wand. Even Harry could tell it seemed more powerful than most. That was all Harry felt before a hopeless depressing feeling washed over him, filling his thoughts with despair and forcing him to relieve his worst memories. Then he fainted.

* * *

Lupin sat up with a start. A familiar feeling was seeping through him and he groaned. The werewolf really hated dementors. Two kids were sitting in his compartment staring at him while a third was on the floor, already succumbed to the dementors effects. the children looked as if they wanted Lupin to do something and that's when he remembered that he was a teacher. These were students. Remus whipped out his wand and reached in his mind for all those happy memories. Sirius and James 'studying' on the lawn, the day all the marauders became animagus' and even when James' son Harry was born.

"Expecto patron…" Lupin was stopped by a person he had failed to notice before.

"I can handle this." The mystery kid said. With that, he turned to the dementor. He seemed to be waiting for it to come closer and lupins heart skipped a beat. This guy looked like he was hardly affected by the monster. The horror leaned forward as if to begin to give the kiss and Lupin shuddered.

The boy stayed perfectly still and in a voice that was barely audible said, "Begone." What he lacked in volume, he made up for in presence. The temperature in the room had dropped even colder than it already was and the shadows surrounding the teen really helped create a sense of atmosphere. Oddly, Lupin wasn't suprised when the dementor shied back and floated away. He was surprised however when the feeling of death and despair stayed. And this was more. Lupin had fought dementors before. He was somewhat of an expert in them and knew exactly how to deal with the emotional stress they brought on but now he found himself relieving the day he was bitten and when he first went for a job. Nearly killing Severus… Lupin snapped out of his thoughts and remembered the children in the compartment who were currently cowering against the wall and looking at the one on the floor. I pulled him up and put him on the bench.

This student had onyx black hair.

Messy just like James.

His glasses: James' glasses.

When his eyes reached the lightning scar on his head, Lupin sagged. This must be Harry.

The werewolf remembered him from when he was only a baby at his christening. Sirius had been named godfather and he had stood there watching with a smile on his face. That had been before… well.

Let's just say Lupin hadn't seen James and Lily after that. He almost resented Harry for still being alive and he knew that was ridiculous. Anyway. Chocolate. Who was that boy?

"You were asking?" a quiet voice at Lupins shoulder said "Nico di Angelo. How are you Remus?"

Nico.

He should have known. It was only Nico who would be that dramatic yet creepy at the same time. Not to mention he was pretty sure Nico was the only person who could simply tell a dementor to go away.

"Nico. You look different…" He said. The last time Lupin had seen Nico, he was eleven.

Now that was a memory he didn't want to remember. He had been infiltrating a pack of werewolves. It was nearly the end of his mission and Lupin was making plans to sneak out unseen that night. These plans were stopped when a small boy had emerged out of the shadows. After beating up the whole pack (some of whom were in the middle of transformation) he had grabbed Lupin and disappeared. That was the story of how Lupin had first met Nico di Angelo.

So what was Nico doing here?

* * *

Harry sat in the great hall as the sorting hat commenced its sorting. He didn't really take any notice of the terrified first years and nearly missed Dumbledore's speech. This was mostly because he was still reeling from his time on the floor of the train compartment (Draco had teased him unmercifully about this although Harry had no idea how it had got out) but also because he was staring at the teachers table. In particular, the two new teachers. One of them Harry vaguely remembered feeding him chocolate. This man looked poor and shabby but kind and Harry thought he saw a familiar look of longing in his eyes. The other teacher (Harry assumed him to be this despite his young age) was still dressed in muggle clothes and Harry remembered him to be Nico di Angelo from Diagon Alley. His eyes seemed to hold buckets of pain. There was something about him that looked broken. Permanently.

The two spent most of the feast in deep discussion about something or other but Harry did notice that Nico, or professor di Angelo hardly ate anything. Harry was brought back from his daydreaming by Ron who was furiously shouting.

"Harry!"

"Yeah... What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Um…"

"Ronald has been ranting about Dumbledore's decision to let the dementors of Azkaban come into this school." Hermione supplied. "Although I personally think there are better ways of expressing ones views." She added scornfully.

Harry was confused. "Dementors?" he asked.

"They guard Azkaban. They are what made you, you know… pass out on the train."

"Oh." Harry wasn't really listening and went back to staring at professor Lupin.

Then Dumbledore stood up and for the first time that evening, Harry concentrated.

"Now students. I know many of you will be outraged at the new security measures put in place this year but I assure you they are for a good cause. That is, until Sirius Black is caught, the dementors will stay. On a happier note, I am pleased to say we are joined by two new teachers this year."

Voices echoed round the hall:

"Two?

"But theres only the dada post!"

"I wonder what the new subject will be?"

"Silence please! Professor Lupin will be teaching defence against the dark arts and professor di Angelo will be teaching our new subject – Greek mythology. I expect you to treat both professors with the utmost respect. Now then. We have a busy day tomorrow so off to bed with you." Dumbledore waved his knobbly hand and the candles disappeared and lights dimmed.

* * *

That night, Nico had another nightmare and found himself wondering yet again why the fates couldn't just leave him alone. He had sensed ghosts in the castle and at the feast had tried to keep his head down but luckily the ghosts did not appear.

 _Nico was running through the desolate wasteland surrounded by high perilous cliffs and scalding pits of acid. He had just taken a sip from the Phlegethon and was trying to ignore the burning feeling making its way down his throat. He had nearly reached the doors by now but this was where the real challenge began. His meeting with misery had gone well… miserably and he was being chased by some empousai. After hours of this, they had stopped their pursuit but Nico knew better than to think they were bored. This could only mean there was a bigger threat. Sure enough a few hours or was it days later, Nico was reeling in pain. He stabbed his sword into an arai's stomach and braced himself, waiting for the next curse. He waited. And waited. Then, there was something so much worse than pain._

 _"Bianca!" Nico gasped. Surely Bianca wouldn't have… but she did._

 _"Your dear sister cursed you with the pain you caused her."_

Gasping and sweating, Nico woke up and quickly scanned his surroundings. He appeared to be in a small bedroom with little decoration to hide the dreary grey walls. He would have to work on that later. However, for now, Nico simply got out of bed (a remarkable feat in itself) and got changed into a black shirt and jeans. He covered it with some of the robes he had brought from Diagon Alley and once again contemplated why wizards would want to immobilise themselves like this. It was pointless in a fight and besides. Wizards in robes. How stereotypical could you get?

Nico started to wander off to the great hall or whatever it was called. He'd been told there was breakfast and will made him promise to eat. This peacefulness didn't last long though because just down the corridor from his residence, was a distraction. This particular distraction was in the form of a poltergeist.

"Oooh! What do we have here? You're no student. A teacher? A new one, what fun!" peeves chuckled and then stopped short. "Master Nico. What in hades are you doing here?"

"Peeves." Nico regarded the Hogwarts trouble maker with cold eyes. "If you have any sense, you will keep away from me during my stay here."

"Peeves?" the gulping peeves seemed to try and make himself as small as possible. "What are you doing? Torturing a teacher?"

This new voice came from another ghost hovering disapprovingly at the end of the corridor.

"Oh." Nico said, slightly surprised. "Hello Patrick."

"Master. I hope peeves was not giving you any trouble?"

"No. you are known as the Bloody Baron here I believe?"

"Yes my lord."

"Could you show me to the hall then, Baron? I regret I do not know my own way." Nico asked. He actually found the formal voice he put on while talking to ghosts quite amusing. It always terrified most of them. After getting a few weird looks from students at arriving with the Slytherin ghost, Nico told him to keep the other ghosts away and picked up a piece of toast.

"Morning Mr di Angelo" a voice spoke softly from beside him. Nico cursed. He had just chosen to sit next to Dumbledore and that meant he would have to socialise. "I see you have met the Hogwarts ghosts. Now. After this, come to my office. Every person has to be sorted." Dumbledore said. Nico nodded in response and went back to his toast.

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor table harry was watching the new teacher. He had bothered to put on robes today, but you could still see the muggle clothing underneath. He glanced over at his two friends. Ron was intently shovelling sausage into his mouth and was blind to the world. Hermione on the other hand was staring at professor di Angelo with a disgusted look; he noticed that the older girls and a couple of boys were blushing. Harry had to admit. The guy was hot but he wasn't some exhibition. He was a teacher for Merlin's sake!

Harry was intrigued by Nico. He had this dark foreboding presence that was creepy enough but he also had a certain aura. So much power just waiting to come out. Harry hoped he would never see that.

He turned his attention back to his plate just long enough to pick up some bacon and then studied the other new professor. Lupin was looking just as tired as he had last night if not more. Looking at his schedule, Harry saw that he had professor di Angelo just after lunch for mythology and he was excited to see what would happen.

* * *

After breakfast, Nico, with the help of the Slytherin ghost who had apparently decided to adopt him, made his way to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had told him the password - mint humbug - and once he had got in Nico craned his neck to look around.

He had no idea what most of the instruments around the cluttered room were or were used for but he recognised a pensive like the one his father sometimes used or indeed that he used - illegally of course. There was a bird perched on a bar and on closer inspection (Nico was intrigued when it didn't shy away from him) he realised it was a Phoenix.

"You're beautiful aren't you." He crooned softly.

The bird regarded him through fiery eyes, squawked loudly and burst into flames. Nico was enraptured. He had always liked Phoenixes because they, unlike any other animal weren't afraid of dead but he had never seen one being reborn up close.

"You have met Fawkes, I see."

Nico looked up from his daze to see Dumbledore had entered the room.

"He seems to like you." The aged man said. "There are not many humans a Phoenix likes. You must be special."

"Uh..." Nico stuttered

"I have brought you here so we can see which house you belong in. Do you know anything about our houses?"

"Yeah." Nico replied. "James said That Gryffindor was for the brave and the best house. He said Ravenclaw was for nerds, Hufflepuff for the kind and Slytherin for the evil. I don't think that's right though."

"James?" Dumbledore inquired.

"James Potter. He told me loads about this sch... oh yeah he's dead isn't he. I forgot."

"Mr Di Angelo. I don't know much about your kind but may I ask, who is your... godly parent?"

"It's Hades."

"Ah. I see. Does that entail talking to.. forgive me if I sound silly, ghosts?"

Nico paused, "It does. In my father's realm, I am known as the ghost king."

"Ah." Dumbledore said again. "Well then. Let's get you sorted then you are free to teach."

He gestured to a stool in the corner which had a tattered hat lying on it. Nico, assuming that was the right thing to do, put it on. That was obviously correct because as soon as he had, there was a booming voice inside his head and he jumped ten feet in the air. Dumbledore watched all this with an amused expression.

Nico really didn't like this man.

As any person would do when confronted with a voice in their head, Nico quickly put up his mental defences.

"A new teacher I see. Wait a sec, you didn't go to Hogwarts - I haven't sorted you before. Let's see. You're smart but I don't think Ravenclaw is for you. Hufflepuff, I can't tell. Oi! Put those defences down!" The hat screamed in his head.

"You really want to know?" Nico inquired

"Well if you don't, I'll just put you in Hufflepuff but I get the feeling that's not your type."

"Alright then." Don't say I didn't warn you. He thought. In one move, Nico lowered his barriers.

"AHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hat yelled, nearly deafening him. It was no longer just inside his head but echoing outside too.

"Calm down and sort me you stupid hat!" Nico said impatiently.

"Right. Right. So you're a demigod. Haven't seen one of those in centuries. A son of Hades! Just like Salazar. Now. Memories. Wow you've had a lot of pain haven't you! First your mother then your sister dying. Ooooh. I see we had a crush on a certain son of Poseidon! So you ran away and sulked... ok. Ooh destroying minos was brave then you fought against Kronos. Loyal but not too loyal. Oh wow!" The hat started its caterwauling again and Nico knew it had got to the... more recent memories.

"Can we please just skip over that?" He said angrily.

"Yes yes. Merlin's underpants. So after you were in a jar, you led the rest of the seven to Italy and admitted your homosexuality. Ok. I don't need to see anymore. You could be in Slytherin, in fact, you'd do well there but I'm going to put you in Gryffindor. Just one more thing. You got any special guys at home? Aaaah. Will Solace, son of Apollo. He's cute but I still think you'd do better with Jackson."

"Is a hat seriously giving me love advice?" Nico asked in disbelief "I got over Percy."

"Ok, ok. Jeez! I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted out loud.

* * *

Throughout the day, Harry was shouted at by Snape (His glasses were cracked by Malfoy and he couldn't read the board properly, causing him to miss a step), given tons of homework by McGonagall and Flitwick and nearly killed himself in herbology. When it was time for mythology, the third year Gryffindors lined up outside the classroom with the Hufflepuffs. Professor di Angelo arrived with the Bloody Baron who quickly gave the questioning students death glares. Once they were all in the classroom, the teacher started to call out names in his weird American accent and then sat on his desk casually.

"Hi." He said in a low silky voice. "I'm Nico and I'm gonna be teaching you about greek mythology."

Like Snape, you could hear his voice echoing around the silent room despite its low volume.

"First of all, does anyone know any greek gods?"

True to form, Hermione put her hand up right away. Knowing her, she had proably read all the school books as well as any other ones she could get her hands on. Harry sighed and raised his hand too. He was actually quite interested in this sort of thing and had a basic knowledge from muggle school. Harry looked around the room and saw that almost all of the pureblood wizards had a look of confusion on their generally ugly faces.

"Yes miss…" Nico looked at Hermione

"Granger. The Greek gods were gods worshipped by the ancient greeks. While there were many deities, the main twelve were called the Olympians. They consisted of…"

"That's enough. Let someone else go." The professor said and Hermione looked sheepish.

"Potter?" harry realised Nico was speaking to him.

"Um… I know Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." He said and noticed the young teacher stiffened.

"Very good. Together, they were known as the big three – sons of Cronus and Rhea. As Miss Granger was telling us, the other ten Olympians were Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Demeter and Dionysus. Hades was technically not one of the Olympians as he was kicked out and neglected by the other gods."

 **I really like Lupin and I feel like his character isn't given enough attention in the HP books so I decided to give him a more major role in this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is just the rest of the previous chapter that I didn't want to put as one big one because I'm trying to keep it below six pages per chapter.**

 **disclaimer: nO MorE DISclAimErs!**

The baron was very helpful throughout the day.

This meant he showed Nico the way to his class, taught him about the school and warned him about certain students: Fred and George Weasley.

When Nico had the fifth years in the morning (first period he might add) they had quickly sized him up and had tried to pull a prank in his class. This resulted in Nico getting a bit.. ok very angry and giving them detention after lecturing them on how they needed to learn to prank better than that. Their class had been doing the Demeter and Persephone myth and Nico had nearly exploded at the amount of people saying Hades was evil.

Basically he was already in a foul mood.

At lunch Nico sat next to lupin and a woman called Minerva. He was trying to keep himself small and inconspicuous but when she started speaking to him, that plan failed.

"You're Nico Di Angelo." She whispered.

"Um.. yeah I am..."

"You're the Nico Di Angelo."

"Uh... what do you mean?" Nico muttered back confused.

"You're the one who brought back the Athena Parthenos."

"You - you know?"

McGonagall grinned. "I'm a daughter of Hecate. My mother keeps me updated on the goings on in the demigod world. Is it true you survived tarta..." she was cut off by the look on Nico's face.

"I... I'm sorry. That was insensitive. This is just the first time I've seen another demigod in years."

"It's alright." Nico said calmly. "I just don't want to talk about it."

Minerva nodded. "I thought you would be younger."

"I am. I'm just one of your mother's experiments."

"Well. My mother has always been a bit crazy. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"My father told me to infiltrate Hogwarts and kill Tom riddle."

McGonagall looked shocked. "You mean he who must not be named?"

"Uh... he who shall not be... who?"

The head of Gryffindor peered around her and in a barely audible voice said "Lord Voldemort."

"Oh. That's what Tom's calling himself now is it. He always did like fancy names." Nico chuckled but then sobered up.

"You sound like you know him personally." Minerva said curiously.

"Yes. We were in an orphanage together about sixty years ago... oh yeah, I was in the lotus casino. But Tom and I used to be best friends along with my sister..." he trailed off.

"Your sister?" McGonagall prompted.

"She passed away." He said sadly and Minerva nodded. She lived as a demigod once. She understood what it was like to lose a loved one. Nico Di Angelo had been through a lot. Much more than your average demigod, even one of the big three, but he put on a mask that despite his trying, one could see through if you looked past the arrogant indifference. You could see the broken soul in its container and McGonagall knew that however hard you hid it, there was no repairing that level of damage.

* * *

When Nico had his third years, he read out the names as he did for every class that day. He vaguely recognised two kids that were in his compartment as well as Harry Potter. The boy who passed out.

After explaining about the gods at a basic level, he looked down at his lesson plan and frowned. The sheet of paper said he had to teach about the underworld and all the heroes who had been there. Sighing, he searched his memory and started on Hercules.

"So Hercules went down to the underworld to persuade Hades to get Cerberus. Does anyone know what happened next?" Nico asked. The Granger girl put her hand up for the millionth time that lesson but Nico ignored her and went for a boy.

"Yes.."

"Neville longbottom sir" the boy said.

"Right."

"Hades got mad at the king for making Hercules do that so he gave him Cerberus as long as he brought him back." Neville said quietly. He didn't look as if he answered questions very much and was very nervous.  
"That's right." Nico paused. "Ten points for Gryffindor" he said and Neville's face glowed. "Now we're moving on to Orpheus."

It was nearing the end of the lesson and Nico had just one more person to go. "The last person was Achilles. Unlike the others, he wasn't a demigod but when he was a baby, his mother went down to the River Styx and made him invincible by dipping him in the river. This was an incredibly dangerous thing to do as you can easily die but Achilles went on to become one of the greatest heroes of all time. Until he got shot in the heel that is..."

* * *

The next few days went by in minutes for Nico. He went through the same routine every day.

Get up, groan, shower, dress, teach and collapse into bed at the end of the day.

On his fourth day at Hogwarts, he figured it would probably look a little suspicious if he didn't use even a bit of magic soon. Of course, Hecate hadn't bothered to teach him any spells so he found himself going to the teachers for help. McGonagall was more than happy to teach him transfiguration and after a couple of lessons, she pronounced him a natural. This Nico thought was an exaggeration. She spent most of the lessons fangirling.

Flitwick was surprised when Nico asked for his help, but agreed and Nico started to enjoy his charms sessions. He saw no use in learning potions or herbology (every plant he touched instantly died, curtesy of Persephone) but did ask Lupin to show him some defensive spells. He had a free period so it was arranged that Nico should join Lupin's class.

He waited nervously outside the defence against the dark arts classroom and groaned when a third year Hufflepuff and a gaggle of Gryffindors showed up. He hated those third years. They went inside the room and Nico could feel a sense of excitement in the air. He had heard about previous DADA teachers and he would bet his rather large bank account that Lupin would be better. Remus announced that the class would be facing a boggart – something that showed your worst fear and Nico screamed internally. He was desperately trying to keep himself to himself. The last thing he needed was for any of the students to get suspicious, and showing his worst fears to them would definitely help!

On the other hand, he did need to learn defensive magic and so he wearily joined the students as they scrambled and argued to get in line.

Nico knew most of them vaguely although he hadn't really bothered to learn their names. A Hufflepuff named Susan was the first to go up and faced off against a clown. Nico thought that was stupid.

The line gradually deteriorated as the boggart shifted, morphing into a snake, a rat, a piece of homework.

Nico had naturally gone to the end of the line and the kids were keeping out of his way anyway so he went almost last. The boggart had previously been attacking Hermione Granger so a disapproving professor McGonagall changed rapidly.

First, it was Hades. He was in his full godly form and towered over Nico. Hades snarled.

"Bianca would have been so much better. She wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus. She would have saved everyone. She would still be here if it wasn't for you!"

"No! please, no!" Nico's sobs echoed around the silent classroom. Hades gave him one more look and then shifted into Bianca herself.

"Little brother, It was your fault I died! If you had gone with Percy, I'd still be here!"

Nico was shaking by now, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face. Bianca gave a taunting laugh and the boggart changed again. Now Percy stood there, glaring.

"I hate you. You know that right? How could anyone not? You're disgusting. How many people have you let die? Bianca, Bryce Lawrence, Octavian. You're just a murderer." Percy said with contempt written all over his face. That face once again morphed.

Hazel, sweet, innocent Hazel laughed and told Nico she wished she was never brought back. That everything was his fault, and he believed her. Finally, Hazel stopped her tormenting and Nico thought it was all over.

Until Will.

He never in a million years thought Will would be one of his fears but now he was here, telling Nico that he and no one else loved him. That he was just a mistake.

That word echoed around Nico's mind. Will was right. He was just a mistake. He didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve all the friends he had around him. He had let his guard down recently and been foolish. That had to stop. He was a stuttering mess now. Curled up on the floor listening to those words raining down on him. Suddenly, they all stopped. Nico looked up and saw that a boy had stepped out in front of the boggart, cutting off Nico's connection with it. Instead of Will, it was now a cloaked figure with no obvious face. A dementor. The Gryffindor (Nico assumed it was one) had frozen, terrified by his own fear.

Now that Nico could think rationally again, he saw that it was Harry Potter who had saved him. But now, Harry was in a similar situation himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Remus moving swiftly towards the scene and heard his calm voice say "riddikulus!" the silvery orb that had been hanging there disappeared and Lupin dismissed the class.

 **Sorry if McGonagall seems a bit OOC - I just couldn't get her right but I wanted someone at Hogwartsto be a demigod. I've seen loads and I mean loads of Draco or Luna going to camp half blood or Jupiter so I thought it would be interesting to see  
a. a teacher  
b. a demigod not going to camp half blood but living in the outside world even if it is a magic one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here's another chapter. Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and I do not own harry potter or Percy Jackson. hope you enjoy!**

Months passed. The weather turned cold and the Christmas holidays drew closer. As usual, Harry knew he would be staying at Hogwarts. The fact that he had literally run away from the Dursley's meant that he would almost certainly not be welcome there. Not that he ever was…

The lessons were harder this year and Harry was already failing potions (although he suspected this might be because of Snape's insistence on making his life as difficult as humanly possible.) he was scraping decent grades in most other subjects and was top in divination due to his brilliant predictions of death each lesson. He was however, running out of ideas for his gruesome demise and he figured he wouldn't last much longer.

Harry had noticed that the new professor – di Angelo often sat at the back of the students lessons. He remembered the Boggart incident back in October and shuddered. They had all seen their worst fears and while Harry had obviously been terrified of his own, the young professor had been on a whole different level. That man who just radiated power, who was he? Who were the kids that had appeared after? That boy who had looked like Harry, he had said Nico was a murderer. Just what was he hiding?

Harry thought back to his first encounter with the brooding young man. He still didn't know what those cabins Ollivander mentioned were but he did know something. Nico di Angelo was not to be trusted.

* * *

When the holidays did finally come around, Nico, who was suffocating in the trapped environment of Hogwarts, persuaded the headmaster (who he still hated) to let him shadow travel back to America. He would not go back to camp Halfblood. This mission was a secret to all but Chiron, Hades and Hecate. And Will.

Besides, his father needed help in the underworld. Spirits were going crazy and Minos had conveniently decided to go on strike. This meant Nico had to take his place on the panel.

Hades told him this was a great honour, but Nico didn't see anything great about sitting all day watching random people get judged.

On his third day of the 'hoidays', another spirit was sentenced to the fields of punishment and the next one came up.  
"Name" Nico called.

"Phoebe" the spirit said calmly.

Phoebe. That name sounded familiar. Nico looked up and yelped in surprise.

"You?"

"Nico?" the former hunter said. "Bianca's little brother…"

Nico nodded.

Despite William Shakespeare's protests that Phoebe couldn't read and so should go to the fields of punishment, he managed to get her a good place in Elysium. He knew spirits couldn't show emotion, but he could have sworn she gave him a tiny smile as she wandered off towards her new cottage, decked out with an archery range.

Nico smiled and moved on to the next in the everlasting line of spirits.

"Name?"

That evening, Nico sat down to dinner. Persephone was home and decided to bond with her step son. The problem was, Nico did not like this idea and so spent most of the night as a primrose much to his chagrin. When hades finally persuaded his wife to change Nico back, his father shooed Persephone and her visiting mother out of the throne room and sat down in front of Nico. The ghost king met his father's soulless eyes with his own.

"How is the mission going, son?" the lord of the underworld inquired.

"Fine." Nico answered bluntly.

"Good. Good." Hades seemed a bit distracted. "Son, I know what happened with that boggart."

Nico cringed and shrank down.

"I just want you to know that I don't feel that way." Hades said awkwardly. "Neither does Hazel or Jackson." The god paused. "What I'm trying to say… I mean…" he squared his shoulders. "You have people who love you, Nico. Me, your sister, both of your sisters. That Solace boy and Perseus. They all care for you. You shut everyone out and I know you've been through a lot…" Hades trailed off.

He wasn't used to talking about his feelings to anyone, let alone his mortal son. He waited, worried about his son's reaction. He didn't need to.

Nico stared for a couple of seconds, shocked at the compassion the lord of the dead was showing. His dark eyes watered and one tear rolled slowly down his cheek. Nico embraced his father and that was how the two stayed for ten minutes until Persephone interrupted them and they broke apart.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts after the holidays, Nico found the castle in a tense state. The 'threat' of Sirius Black was looming over the wizards and whispers were being exchanged at every possible event. The ghost king gave several fifth years including the Weasley twins detention. One night later in the year, the castle was on shutdown.

Apparently Sirius had broken into the Gryffindor boy's dormitory and had been found attacking Ron Weasley. Nico tried to place that name with a face but only came up with a spotty, gangly thirteen year old who was friends with Harry Potter.

The students were all in sleeping bags in the great hall and for nico who liked his sleep, being on duty looking after hundreds of small children was absolute hell. Ok maybe not quite hell. It was still really bad though.

* * *

About a month later, it was the full moon.

Nico generally had sleepless nights but on these ones, he never slept at all. He knew that it was just werewolf bites that transferred lycanthropy but he still found himself unable to sleep when the moon was full. He remembered his fight with Lycaon. The venom in even just his claws and Nico was worried about his wounds from that particular enemy. He had ignored the claw marks for a while. Reyna had stitched it up, sort of… and he had gone back into the battle like every other time. When Will saw the marks, he had nearly killed Nico, but he had closed them properly and dressed them and Nico forgot all about the gashes.

When the first full moon came, he had felt sick - something that rarely happened to him – and had felt an almost feral raw need to kill.

The first time, he had dismissed it as normal. The death surrounding him was part of being a son of Hades, but when the same thing happened the month after, he had come to the conclusion that he did indeed have werewolf blood running through his veins. While alarmed at first, Nico became used to the way he felt every twenty eight days.

Now, he was once again feeling terrible and decided to go to the kitchens. The weird house elves always seemed happy to make him a hot drink. Shrinking into the shadows in his chambers, he let the shadows take over his being.

* * *

Later on, Nico was just trudging down the hallway after getting a drink when something ran into him. Or rather, three pairs of feet collided and went sprawling while he stood there unimpressed. The son of Hades was harder to trip than that. Nico sensed something odd about the feet, and it wasn't that they had no bodies attached (although that was seriously weird). It was almost like they had some sort of cloak… of course! Nico thought. How could he have been such an idiot? It must be Thanatos' cloak!

Last time he was in the underworld, the god had been complaining about how these three travellers had tricked him into giving away three powerful gifts, thus making them able to cheat him. Thanatos had hoped that once the three brothers were in fact dead, the deathly hallows would be returned to him (no mortal should be trusted with weapons like those) but no. they just had to be passed on from wizard to wizard. Son to son and never get back to their rightful owner. Nico had heard a lot of rants of this sort.

Since he could sense the cloak, once the three pairs of feet had run away, Nico followed them, reminding him of when he and Harry Potter first met. That was until he realised two things. The three idiots under the cloak were of course Harry Potter and his two cronies. And, they were headed for the weeping willow. Valcas! Nico cursed. Idiots!

Seeing that he had no choice but to follow them, Nico let his senses track the billowing cloak and he ran after the three Gryffindors. The ghost king thundered through the halls of Hogwarts, not bothering to think about the disappearing steps or fake doors. He just ran.

About halfway through the castle, Nico realised he could probably shadowtravel. Cursing himself both for not realising this sooner and how tired he was going to be afterwards, he slipped into the shadows for a second time that night. Nico emerged about a hundred meters from the tree.

He could sense the cloak nearby.

The son of Hades followed the trio as they wrestled with the tree (a dirty ginger cat eventually causing it to stop moving.)

It all happened so quickly.

The huge black dog dragged both the cat and Ron down the hole covered by the weeping willow. Nico didn't see how he failed to notice the dog before, but somehow he had. And now, it was kidnapping the kids. The other two third years quickly discarded the cloak and dashed after them. Nico tried his best to follow but was stopped by the furious branches of the willow. With the tree doing its job of protecting whatever was down there, Nico was forced to wait. Not that he wasn't used to endless waiting – heck, he lived in the underworld with an immortal being who had all the time in the world – but that didn't mean he liked it. About half an hour after, he saw someone run past and shadow travelled directly in front of them. The tall shadowy figure stopped and looked at Nico.

"Professor di Angelo, what.. do.. you.. think.. you're.. doing?"

The face of Severus Snape glared down at him. The man looked seriously pissed and definitely not happy at Nico. Said demigod gulped. "Snape." He said.

"Answer my question you idiot!" the potions teacher growled, clearly impatient.

"I was just waiting." Nico replied smoothly. He had been in many situations like this before, with people (or actually now he thought about it, not people) who flaunted their power and he hated it.

"Waiting for what?"

Nico sighed. "Look Snape. I know you want info on Harry Potter. Yes he went down there but I don't know what he's doing or why. Just stay out of this. This is between him, Weasley and granger, and Lupin."

Snape instantly snarled again. "Lupin's down there?" Nico nodded dismissively. While he didn't know what the importance of this was, Severus evidently did. He sprung forward somehow managing to evade the weeping willow and flinging himself against the same spot the cat did earlier. As soon as the beast stopped moving, Snape was off down the tunnel and Nico decided to follow this time while he had the chance.

They thundered down the long winding tunnel until Nico was out of breath – something which didn't happen often. The two men stepped out into a large room that looked like it had been dug out. Nico quite liked the room and would have liked to stay there if it wasn't for the five, no six people standing in the corner.

Nico recognised four out of the six. Harry, Ron and Hermione were there of course. They always seemed to be at the centre of any trouble. Lupin too was there, looking with hate at a small rat in Ron's hands. Snape charged forward, delighted to see them. To clarify, he wasn't delighted to see them generally. Nico's general view on the potions master was that he wanted both Harry and Lupin out of the school, and this was a perfect opportunity to do this. That sort of delighted.

Lupin looked up and sighed. "Hello Severus."

"Lupin." Snape replied, a thin smirk plastered on his face. "Why am I not surprised to find you here talking to him. And why am I not surprised that Mr Potter is here?" Suddenly, the man lunged forward towards 'him' with his wand drawn. The Potter boy quickly stepped in front of him.

"No professor! Sirius is innocent!"

"And why Mr Potter?" Snape growled, "Should I listen to a word you say?"

Harry rebounded, but stood his ground. "Because I'm right! Sirius didn't kill those muggles or Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew's right here! The rat!"

Even to Nico, that sounded a bit lame. Although, it got slightly less lame when, after Snape had been knocked out with Lupin's well timed stupefy, the rat did indeed morph into a person, if you could call that snivelling coward a person. Nico watched from the shadows as he turned and pleaded to each person in the room. Harry, Ron, Lupin, heck, even Sirius. Harry pulled out his wand ready for the kill as Sirius did the same. Nico noticed Peter saw this and watched helplessly as his features became even more ratlike and he shrunk down to size. The rat scuttled off as the two wizards argued over who was to kill him.

Then it happened.

Pettigrew changed once again to human, but seized Nico's leg and pulled him forcefully down the tunnel. They reached an old boot with Nico mentally kicking, but not able to do any physical damage due to the body binding curse that he had suddenly been put under.

These stupid wizards he thought as he passed out.

 **And there you go. I was interested in how Nico's werewolf scratches affected him because I felt like they wouldn't just have no effect, so why not do it in this fanfic?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter should make the relationship between Nico and Voldemort a bit clearer. Hope you enjoy!**

When Nico woke, he automatically peered around him, searching for any clues as to where he was. He found none. What Nico did notice though, was that he was tied up. Ropes around his arms and chains on his legs connected to a grimy wall. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Nico would have laughed. They honestly expected to keep the son of hades at bay with these mortal tools? With little to no effort, Nico burst the knot on the ropes open, freeing his hands and upper body. He then set to work on his legs, channelling enough of his raw power into the chains that they burst open. Nico wandered around the room, looking for some sort of camera. Surely there must be one? Although there was no obvious monitoring, someone did enter the room. The woman who entered had wild black hair which was her most defining feature. Her face was twisted into some sort of vile grin which matched her body, shaking uncontrollably from either mania or laughter.

"Wormtail told me you were good. He just didn't say how good! Those chains were stygian iron! No one should be able to break through!"

Nico stared at her silently. The woman spoke again, this time with more urgency in her maniacal voice. "Who are you? What's your name?"

Nico still said nothing.

"Tell me!" she shrieked. "Crucio!"

Nico felt the pain tearing through his body but didn't react. He was used to pain. He had had more than his fair share of it. His torturer stared. "Why is it not working? That curse should be ripping up your being, destroying you! You should be begging for mercy! Crucio!" she pointed her wand at him once more and once more, he stood unmoving.

The woman strode up to him. "You will tell me your name." she growled. "Imperio!" nothing happened. Nico vaguely felt a presence in his mind telling him to listen to her but he ignored it. He was fed up of voices in his head.

"Why?" Nico asked, "Should I give up my personal information to you? And who, as a matter of fact, are you anyway?"

"It matters not who I am!" the woman growled. "I've been torturing you and you didn't even move a muscle! How can you do that? How are you so powerful?"

Nico who honestly didn't know the answer stayed silent. After another half an hour of torture, with the pain increasing each time and Nico gritting his teeth, the woman eventually left and came back a minute later.

"The dark lord requests your presence."

Nico blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The dark lord wants to see you!"

Nico had no idea what she was talking about. Who was the dark lord? Could it be Hades? His father was often called that. Heck, even Nico himself had been given that name at one point. He decided to follow the woman and see.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly as they walked out.

"My name, you insolent brat is Bellatrix. Now don't bother me again!"

Nico shrugged and carried on walking, sorry, being dragged after Bellatrix.

Soon, the two came to another room in the middle of which was a sort of cradle. Nico was dragged before some people in masks who slowly parted, leaving his way to the cradle clear. He walked gradually up to it, every step cautious. In the cradle lay a body that almost seemed alive. Almost. Its ghostly white form was too solid to be a spectrum, but definitely not human. It felt powerful, but in a way in which that power was subdued. It felt wildly familiar.

* * *

Harry played over the evening in his mind. First he, Ron and Hermione had run into professor di Angelo but somehow miraculously not been caught. Then, Lupin and Sirius had met, Sirius had dragged Ron and – Harry almost vomited at the name – Peter Pettigrew down to the shrieking shack. Sirius had sprung at peter, Lupin in his stead and Harry had finally learnt the true story of his parents deaths. Then Snape and di Angelo had turned up. Snape had been knocked out and the other professor had been dragged away in the chaos. Harry had used the time turner to save Sirius from getting the freaking dementor's kiss and now di Angelo was missing and Dumbledore wouldn't do anything about it.

Harry would be the first to admit he didn't like the young professor, but the guy had been taken by death eaters! That night in the cover of Harry's bed, he and Ron put together operation: rescue di Angelo from death eaters 01. Afterwards harry slipped into the blissful oblivion of sleep. The bliss did not last long.

"Join me!" the voice echoed through Harry's mind and his scar seared. "Join me, old friend and together we can rule as one!" Harry tried to work out where it was coming from and with horror, realised it was himself. He saw his reflection in a window on the other side of the room he was in and recoiled at Voldemort's face looking back at him. In front of him stood Nico di Angelo, with his usual smug face.

"Tom. Tom, Tom. Let's make one thing clear from the start. We are not friends. Whether we part today as enemies or neutral parties, we are no longer friends. Those days in the orphanage are long gone, Tom." Harry felt unimaginable anger flow thorough him and his scar throbbed again.

"What about Bianca? She always told you to stick by your friends!" Harry, no Voldemort protested. Nico's face was completely unemotional when he said, "Bianca is dead."

This was obviously a surprise to the dark lord, but he got over it and Harry wondered who Bianca was. Voldemort spoke again. "You do not remember, dear friend, when me and you tricked the maids into dying the matrons sheets red? You don't remember how I used to comfort you at night because you couldn't share a room with your sister. We were roommates! Best friends. Nico, doesn't any of that matter to you?"

Nico shook his head. "I'm not the small impressionable child you once knew, Tom. I have grown up, and maybe too quickly. I've lost far more, been though much more than you ever will. Give me at least one good reason I should join you?"

"Not until you answer me this." Voldemort said. "How are you only eighteen. Its been at least eighty years. Wormtail!" His servant trotted eagerly over. The filthy rat pointed its wand at Nico and muttered "Revealo."

At first. Nothing happened. Then, the changes started to come over Nico and he shrank a few inches until he was only a little taller than Harry. His robes shrank with him and when he looked up, Harry saw the face of a thirteen year old.

"Great," he muttered. "Hecate's spell's gone." Louder, Nico smirked. "Now you see me as I really am. A mere thirteen year old."

"What, how?" Voldemort spluttered.

"I'm not going to answer that." Nico replied. "Maybe in time, you will find out. Now, I want that reason."

'Tom' looked indignant, but took a deep breath. "I can help you get revenge on anyone, anything. I will make sure they pay."

"I've already got that covered. I have a – deal – with my father. He's quite influential." Nico said. "Try again."

"How dare you…" Voldemort calmed down. "I can offer you immortality. You will live forever!"

Nico grimaced. "That's not happening. My friend almost became immortal, but he chose not to. I feel the same way. you get one more chance."

Harry suddenly felt his body get drawn out of voldemort's and repositioned on the other side of the room. He now had a clear view of di Angelo and his adversary.

The dark lord paused and a thin bony arm beckoned from the cradle. Nico walked towards it and stopped a few centimetres away. He leaned in and nodded.

"I'll think about it. Give me twenty four hours."

Voldemort rasped out a reply harry couldn't hear. Then he woke up, his scar screaming in pain.

* * *

"And then, he just shrunk into a thirteen year old!" harry said, gesturing wildly with his hands. As he knocked off his glasses and hit Ron in the face, Hermione gently put her own hand on his arm.

"Harry, I know you're stressed, but could you please have a bit of spacial awareness? What happened after that?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry. After, Volde… You Know Who tried to make a deal but Nico didn't take them. Then he whispered something in his ear and gave Nico twenty four hours. Hermione, I don't know what to do. Should we go to Dumbledore?"

"Mate," Ron interjected, "That's your solution for everything. It's like Hermione and the library.!"

Hermione looked up. "Actually…"

"Knew it." Ron groaned.

"Shut up Ronald. What I was going to say was, maybe we should go to the library. We should look up Nico. I mean, he just appeared out of nowhere and started teaching a subject we've never had. He obviously knows Voldemort and from the sounds of it they were friends when they were kids – which is about seventy years ago! Theres something up with professor di Angelo and I'm going to find out what it is! The library's never let me down yet!"

"Are you done yet?" Ron said, "I want to eat."

The young Gryffindor huffed loudly and stomped out of the room. Ron turned to Harry. " _Girls_."

Later in the library, Harry joined Hermione as she pored over books.

"I can't find anything about any di Angelo's anywhere! I made a list of all the books that could possibly be connected to him and there's nothing! I'm on the last one… OH!"

"What? What is it?" Harry asked eagerly

"It says here that the di Angelo's were a powerful wizarding family back in the 40's who were closely associated with the dark arts but never openly joined any dark wizard. Then it gets weird. In 1940 something the entire family line disappeared. Maria di Angelo died leaving her two children Bianca and _Nico._ Then the kids were never seen again."

Harry gasped. "Surely there can't be two Nico's? it all fits. If he was born in the 30's then he'd be about the same age as Voldemort! Wait, was there a father? And who's Bianca?"

His best friend shook her head. "There is no record of a father here, but it says that Nico's sister Bianca died in… wait, that can't be right? It says she died in 2010!"

"So?" harry asked confused.

"In 2010, aged 12."

Harry's mind reeled. "You're saying they're from the past?"

Hermione nodded in disbelief. Suddenly, Harry felt that searing pain once more and crumpled to the ground crying out.

"Is it your scar? What is it?" he vaguely heard Hermione yell, but Harry was far away.

He was back in the same room as before but was standing in the corner. A figure clad all in black carefully approached the cradle.

"Have you taken up my offer?" Voldemort's voice said, low and raspy.

Nico fixed him with an even glare. "I have." Although Harry couldn't see voldemort's face, he could hear the grin as he spoke.

"Excellent. Excellent. You will begin right away!"

Nico shook his head. "Not right away. We are doing this by my rules. Number one: I will not be under any potions or spells. I will always act of my own free will. Number two: I will have some command over your armies and until you rise, I will be leader. Number three: you will not make any attempt to become close to me or exploit my weaknesses. I am merely your ally for the time being. Number four: I have complete immunity. I am your responsibility; you need to make sure I am not killed. In return for these things I will help you return and achieve most of your purposes. Do we have a deal, Tom?"

The dark lord looked infuriated, but he reluctantly nodded. "We do, Nico. We do. **"**

 **so there it is. I wrote it at like eleven at night, but now Harry knows a bit about Nico's past and we know what Nico's deal is - well I hope I made it clear what it was.  
I never know what to say on these. :p**

 **just to clarify, the whole conversation between Nico and Voldemort is seen by Harry with his scar connection thingy. Also, diverging from canon, Voldemort is going to come back to full strength in the course of the next few chapters but it won't actually be in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And the award for the world's greatest procrastinator goes to... me!**

 **sorry it's been forever. I hope you enjoy it now it's finally here! just warning you, Nico's a little dark in this.**

Nico wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up looking like the grim reaper and leading a group of people in masks, but somehow he was. After he had made the deal with Tom, he had been introduced to the remaining death eaters – Bellatrix lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. There were others too – nameless followers who blended into the background, willing to do whatever to help their leader. It reminded Nico of his ten year old self in a way. Most of these people were here for a reason. Maybe they wanted revenge, or were just fed up with how life was treating them and they had fallen in with the wrong crowd, taken the wrong bribes. Just like Nico had. Still, they did have pretty ridiculous masks.

The son of Hades was currently on his first mission for Tom Riddle, or as he liked to be called, Voldemort. Nico couldn't stop laughing the first time he heard it. This of course led to the man in question nearly killing Nico. Anyway, this mission was something Nico wasn't entirely comfortable with, but he had to and would do it. In order to prove his loyalty, Nico had to kill someone. That someone was a muggle born wizard by the name of Portia. She had apparently committed some atrocious crime and had to be punished. Nico hadn't been told the details. Tom seemed surprised when he agreed to do the job but Nico just shrugged.

"it's not the first time I've killed."

Tom had stared but motioned for him to leave.

Five minutes later the job was done. Nico hadn't hung about. It was just a simple flick of his wand as he pretended to do the avada kedavra spell while actually focusing his own energy on the soul, overloading it with death magic. It was something he learned to do off another son of hades in the underworld – by now just a mundane task – and that was the problem. He shouldn't be able to kill so easily. Nico was still only a teenager no matter how old he felt. He should feel remorse. But he didn't.

Nico felt nothing.

* * *

"So then Theseus slayed the um… hydra… and escaped the labyrinth…" professor Schmitt droned. Harry wasn't listening. Since Nico hadn't come back, they had had a cover teacher in Greek mythology until further notice. This teacher didn't have a clue about the myths, unlike Nico. There had been no further action from Voldemort or Nico himself, but Harry knew he couldn't just go on as if nothing happened. The lesson ended and the Gryffindor third years trooped off to potions, Harry too preoccupied to even complain. Snape shouted at him like usual, but he ignored it. At lunch, the boy who lived met up with his two friends at the library much to Ron's chagrin. Harry had been thinking throughout the day. He and Hermione looked up Nico and found nothing except that he was from the past – a weird thing even for a wizard. He had a sister who was dead and no living family. There was also no record of a father. These were the things the golden trio wrote down on their list.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly, "I don't think professor di Angelo is a wizard."

His friends gasped. "Why would you think that, mate." Ron asked. "He is literally teaching wizards how to be wizards."

"Don't forget witches." Hermione interrupted. Ron scowled.

Harry sighed. "But he's not. Greek mythology isn't something we have ever learnt and from what I can tell, it's not something we need to know. It's almost like they needed an excuse for him to be here…"

"I see where you're going!" Hermione said. "I need a note off professor Schmitt!"

It was easy enough to get a note signed. The only books on Greek mythology were in the restricted section. When Hermione went up to the professor and said she wanted to do some extra reading, Schmitt was all too happy to let her. It meant she could tell him about the subject he was teaching. Armed with a teacher's signature, the three set off to battle the Hogwarts librarian.

Madam Pince let them into the restricted area with suspicious glances. Harry tried to ignore them. Hermione quickly came into her element. She systematically went through the various shelves until she came to a book called 'myths and truths'

"That looks promising." Ron said, hopeful that he could leave soon. Hermione nodded in agreement and opened the book.

Harry could never understand Hermione Granger. Once the book had been opened, she just went into her own world. A world in which neither Harry nor Ron were welcome in. it wasn't until half an hour later when she finally came out of her reading stupor. She looked up at them, victory and triumph shining in her brown eyes.

"I've got it!"

* * *

"Demigods were sons or daughters of a god and a mortal. Also known as half-bloods, they were sent on dangerous quests to prove themselves. One of the most famous demigod hero's was Hercules. He undertook twelve impossible tasks and… you get the picture." Hermione said.

Ron looked puzzled. "what's that got to do with professor di Angelo?"

"I think he's one of these demigods of course." The girl cried. Harry gave it some thought.

"When I um… tailed him in diagon alley,"

Hermione stopped him. "You did what?"

"he looked suspicious ok! Anyway, I heard him and Ollivander talking and they were talking about half-bloods. He said something like, 'I know a half-blood when I see one.' And then that book was talking about half-bloods!"

Hermione stared at him for a second. "I need to see professor McGonagall." She said and ran off.

Harry looked at his friend and Ron looked back at him. "She's crazy!" they chorused.

* * *

 _Tom heard the knock on his door at half past nine on a Friday night._

 _"Tom? Are you in there?" the matron's voice said cautiously. He grunted in reply. She opened the door slightly, letting a crack of light filter through into the dark room. Then she opened it fully and tom riddle could see the matron and the other person with her. "Tom, this is your new roommate, Nico di Angelo." She said and the boy looked up at his name._

 _He was younger than Tom – about eight or nine – and he looked very dishevelled and careworn. Nico had on a brown jumper and grey trousers, both torn to bits and covered in tiny wisps of black. His short black hair stuck up all over the place and his huge brown eyes were just confused. The matron pushed him towards tom and closed the door, leaving the two boys together._

 _Tom tried to make conversation, he did. He tried to approach Nico and ask about him. He tried to comfort and stop him crying (admittedly just because it was annoying) and he tried to talk about himself. None of these worked and Tom spent an uncomfortable night listening to Nico's sniffs. In the morning, Nico was wide awake when Tom woke up._

 _"Where's my sister? Who are you?"_

 _Tom was startled. He didn't think Nico could speak. "I'm Tom Riddle." He said. "Your sister's probably in the girl's dorms."_

 _"She left me! First mama, then papa and now Bianca!" the boy wailed._

 _"What were your parents like?" Tom asked curiously. He had never known his own father and his mother had left him on the doorstep of this hellhole._

 _Nico thought for a moment. "I can't remember. I know mama died… then we were brought here by that lawyer and… I don't know. I can't remember anything before that." Then he burst into tears again._

 _Tom wasn't famed for his kindness. In fact, he tended to be the sort of kid who pulled the wings off flies and pushed other kids over. Now, this small boy touched his heart. He was going to look after Nico di Angelo._

 _"Hey," he said, grabbing the boy's attention. "Want to be friends?"_

 _Nico considered. "Friends. I like that word. Would you leave me?"_

 _Tom shook his head in earnest. "Never."_

 _"We'd always be together?" Nico asked._

 _"Always."_

* * *

 _"_ _Nico!" Tom shouted "look at this!"_

 _His friend ran over excitedly. Tom concentrated and suddenly his bed erupted into flames. Nico looked on in awe._

 _"That's awesome! How do you do it?"_

 _Tom shook his head. "I don't know. I just concentrate."_

 _"It's till awesome!" Nico insisted. "Do it again!"_

 _Tom did and they spent the evening giggling and sooty. Needless to say, when the Matron found them, she was not pleased._

* * *

 _"_ _I have to go, Nico! This Dumbledore said I was special and I've got to go to this school. I have to!"_

 _"You promised." Nico said. He was no longer the scared, crying boy who Tom had met on his first night. Nico's eyes had a steely glint to them. They were hard and calculating. "You said you wouldn't leave me and now you are. You're just like everyone else." And with that, Nico turned on his heel and left._

Tom riddle didn't know why he was thinking of that now. He wasn't a sentimental man. He had killed and given up way too much to think about morals, but he didn't want the same for nico. When the boy had come to him, tom had been shocked at his composure and dignity, not to mention his age. Now, Nico had just agreed to kill someone and had seemed perfectly fine about it. In Tom's eyes, he was still that boy who cried about his sister. He had been changed and even tom riddle didn't like the result.

 **That's that. I like Voldemort's POV.**

 **Hermione at the library is a mood. I really liked writing this and I hope you liked reading it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**this story has so many plot holes. let's just say, it no longer follows canon. I just set it in third year because I wanted to make lupin a main character and have a decent DADA teacher. Also, every other PJ/HP fanfic is set in the Order Of The Phoenix and I hate it. I did also have some ideas about Sirius but that kind of died. so basically, from now on, this will not follow canon that much. it's probably going to get crazy too. hope you enjoy this chapter!**

That night, Lucius Malfoy had an unexpected visitor. A woman, young and pretty in a Greek style dress. She rang the ornate doorbell of his mansion at eleven and he ushered her in quickly.

Lucius failed to notice the pale face peeking out from the bars of the staircase.

The death eater led the woman through to his drawing room and opened the trapdoor leading to his cellar.  
Still, he didn't notice the pursuer.

The woman asked to see the dark lord. Lucius activated a portkey and took her to the shrieking shack.  
Even then, he didn't notice the extra person taking a ride.

Lucius just felt nothing. when Voldemort asked him to leave, he did. Apparating back to the manor, he sunk down in an armchair wondering what just happened. He had no memory of it. As he went up to bed, Lucius went to check on his son who was home with an injured arm. He cracked open the door and the light illuminated the Slytherin banners decorating his son's room. He chuckled lightly under his breath and slipped in. His breath hitched as he peered at the bed with its green quilt. Pillows had been heaped underneath it, as if to look like someone was there. But they were simply a ruse.

Draco wasn't there.

Draco wasn't there.

He had gone.

Draco wasn't there.

Panic overrode his initial sense of shock and Lucius ran, panting to the room he shared with his wife.

"What do you mean gone?" Narcissa questioned.

"You know what I mean! He wasn't in bed!"

"So he probably went to the kitchens. The house elves down there love him."

"He always waits until he thinks we're asleep to do that. Trust me, I wasn't quiet."

Narcissa groaned. "just go to bed Lucius. He'll be back in five minutes."

After that, the eldest Malfoy did try to sleep, but his dreams were plagued with nightmares – mostly Draco in various unthinkable situations. He woke up with a gasp at two in the morning. His wife slept peacefully beside him. Lucius tiptoed once more to Draco's room and once more, saw that Draco was not there. His suspicions had been right. But… where was he?

* * *

A tall pale boy ran down a long corridor out of breath and terrified. It had all started with a sound he heard from his room. He had followed his father and a random woman to the cellar of his house where there was a portkey. The boy did think twice about touching the rusted teapot, but his curiosity ruled him and a single finger had reached out, unnoticed by his father. Now he was stuck in this stupid situation.

At this moment, Draco cursed the stupid ministry for not allowing people under seventeen learn to apparate. That would be _really_ useful right now. Instead, Draco was being pursued by one of his cousins or aunts. Draco couldn't be bothered to keep track of his complicated family. He looked back and forward again. Looming in front of him was an old stone wall. An old stone wall which completely blocked his exit. Draco was completely trapped. The woman with her greasy, frizzy hair laughed behind him.

"So who's the little mite who disturbed lord Voldemort?" Draco had always known his family were involved with the dark lord, but this night confirmed his worst thoughts. What would the other Slytherins think? Well, the ones with decent morals that is. Bellatrix advanced until she came into view. She saw him and let out an amused cackle of joy.

"Ickle Draco! The littlest Malfoy following in his father's footsteps!"

Draco decided to stay calm. "Hello aunt Bella."

"No family reunion." Said aunt announced. "You're coming with me nephew."

* * *

Draco was dragged through the halls quite gently. His brain was going into overload as he tried to take notice of the twists and turns in the case of an escape. They came to a large room where several people were standing at attention and one was leaning against a wall, not caring about formalities. With a start, Draco realised he recognised all the people. Most were friends of his father who came to the manor now and again and one was the greek mythology professor – Nico di Angelo. Draco knew he had gone missing, but to find him here…

"Mr Malfoy, welcome!" a deep voice said from a cradle in the middle.

di Angelo spoke up, "He's called Draco, Tom."

You could hear the scowl as Voldemort said, "I know Nico. Have you ever heard of formal behaviour?"

The young death eater shook his head.. "Can't say I have."

The dark lord ignored him. "What are you doing here boy?"

"I followed my father."

"So I gathered. You are quite ambitious are you not boy?"

Draco didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded.

"You agree with the pure blood ideals?" Voldemort asked. Draco nodded again. There was a pause. "I am inviting you to join our cause, Draco. Consider my offer, if you don't take it, I can't promise you will leave with your life. I'm sure my newest recruit will be willing to take care of the body."

Nico looked up at his mention and nodded nonchalantly "Sure."

Draco gulped. "I accept."

"Good, good. Your first assignment will be led by Nico here. Just getting rid of a small problem for me. I will inform your father of your current position."

Trembling with trepidation, Draco left. Nico followed him.

"Why are you here?" he said as soon as they were out of earshot.

Draco turned round to see the dark clothed man – no boy. He seemed to have de-aged a couple of years. "It was an accident. I followed my father and got stuck here."

Nico shot him what looked like a sympathetic glance. "And now Tom's making you stay here in return for your life."

"Why do you care?" Draco asked angrily. "You looked quite happy to kill me a minute ago!"

"It was an act obviously. I don't want to hurt anyone without cause."

"Voldemort looked confident in your killing abilities."

"Voldemort thinks he knows me. He doesn't." Nico said. "It is true I have killed, and yes, I killed someone for him, but that doesn't mean I like it. If you want to survive here, you have to pretend there's nothing wrong."

Draco thought about this. "Why. Why should everyone lose their humanity for him? Why?"

"They're afraid of death." Said Nico, matter-of-factly. "They know they'll get killed if they disobey."

"So why do you contradict him? You don't look like the perfect soldier." Draco asked confused.

"Me? I'm no stranger to death. Besides, I like to think I have an – understanding – with Tom. We were friends as children."

Draco stared at Nico incredulously. "You were friends? Also, you're a child right now."

"I don't discuss my past with people I hardly know." Nico stated coldly. "Just know that Voldemort thinks he has me wrapped round his finger. If that's what he thinks, it doesn't matter how much you disobey him in trivial matters." His eyes took on a defensive look. "Not that this conversation wasn't fun, but it wasn't. meet me at eleven tonight outside my quarters. Goodbye, Draco." The boy flung his cloak dramatically over his shoulder and walked silently off.

Draco stood frozen for about a minute before leaving himself. Just one question bounced around his mind. _What was up with that guy?_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was having a perfect evening. She had finished all her classes and for once, she didn't have to mark a load of atrocious essays. She had eaten dinner and made small talk with the other teachers before retiring to her rooms, intending on finishing her book. That was before Hermione Granger burst into the room waving a book on Greek mythology. Minerva gulped. There could be only one reason she was here.

"What do you need, miss Granger?" she asked. The girl wasted no time.

"I found something out about professor di Angelo in this book, professor. He's a demigod, isn't he? And… I think you are too."

Minerva sighed. Granger was way too nosey for her own good, but she was intelligent. That was for sure. Minerva was certain it was her who had made the connection about Nico as opposed to Potter or Weasley. There was no use in lying to Hermione Granger. She would know straight away so McGonagall just sighed.

"You are of course correct, Hermione. Both myself and di Angelo are demigods. But, miss Granger?"

"Yes professor?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I ask that you please keep this a secret. Not many know of the gods and I think they would prefer to keep it that way."

"Yes professor." Granger said again. McGonagall almost found it annoying the way all of her students called her professor all the time. But, it was the way at Hogwarts – had been for centuries – so she wasn't about to change it now.

"If I may ask, Hermione? How did you find out?"

Hermione's face froze like a deer in headlights. "I – I uh – found it out in the library. "

McGonagall smiled. "Miss Granger, I know you well enough to know that books were only a part in your discovery. You do not need to reveal your accomplices, although I'm sure I can guess. I just want to know how you did it."

"Well," the girl started. "I knew something was off about professor di Angelo and a while ago, I looked up his name. There was only one entry in all the relevant books in the library. It said that the family line had died out more than 70 years ago and Bianca and Nico di Angelo were the only living members. Then it said Bianca died in 2010 and I got suspicious. So, I looked up Greek mythology because we've never had it before and it's not really relevant to magic is it? I found a book talking about half-bloods or demigods and then harr – someone I was working with said he heard Mr Ollivander and professor di Angelo talking about them. So, I made the connection, remembered di Angelo talking to you – because he usually never talks to anyone at meals – and came here."

McGonagall was not expecting that explanation. "Very well. You may go, Miss Granger. Also, tell Mr Potter to not make a habit of following his teachers. "

Hermione was very quick to get out of the room after that.

* * *

Miles away, in an ancient abandoned room, two people were having a conversation. Well, neither of the two could really be called people. One was a ghost of his former self, resigned to a baby like form until he could rise again. Even then, he would not look human. The other was a figure shrouded in shadows obscuring their face. He was clearly angry and there was an aura of immense power that, even in the wizarding world, could not be considered normal. Or even that of an extraordinary wizard. It was almost, godly.

Voldemort was losing his patience with the man in front of him. The guy had turned up, claiming to be the Greek god Hades and very angry about something. For a while, Hades had paced up and down in front of Voldemort, muttering streams of incoherent words. Voldemort caught the words 'soul', 'stupid', 'mortals' and oddly, 'Nico'. How this man knew his newest and closest death eater, Voldemort couldn't figure out. After a while, the man turned to his cradle and Voldemort swore his eyes could see right into his being. Hades spoke and it was like a thousand litres of water being let out of a dam all at once.

"I take it you know who I am, mortal?"

Voldemort scowled. This man calling him a mortal? Why, he was further from mortality than anyone before him. He was practically immortal!

"You said your name was Hades, but I think you were lying. Who are you?" Voldemort asked, mentally turning his intimidation factor up to 10. Then again, in this form, ten was at the same level as Harry Potter as a baby. I.e. not very much.

Hades did not seem impressed with his tactics and glowered with a much better death glare than Voldemort himself could have managed. It was better than Nico could have done and he did an excellent death glare. Voldemort gulped.

"You dare question me, mortal? You dare cheat me?"

"What – what are you talking about?" Voldemort asked, truly confused. What did Hades mean by cheat him?

"I am the god of the dead; you have managed to escape my system too many times. And now, you have taken my son!"

This stopped Voldemort in his tracks. "What?"

"My son." Hades scowled. "You have taken him!"

"Sorry, uh, Hades, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Voldemort insisted and he didn't. Since when did Greek gods exist, let alone have children and… why did he think Voldemort had him.

"You recently took on another accomplice, one of your death eaters. (A ridiculous name if you ask me.)" Hades told him. "That is my son."

"Draco?" Voldemort asked. "But… he has a father. Lucius."

"Not the Malfoy boy." The god said.

"You mean…" Voldemort thought for a second before the truth dawned on him. "Nico?"

Hades gave a small smirk. "Correct."

"So that's how he's so good at killing. He's the son of death."

Voldemort swore Hades' face could not get any angrier, but it did. "How many times." He said. "Will people mistake me for Thanatos? How many times?"

"Sorry." Voldemort said, thinking how ridiculous it was that he was apologising. This man just made him shrink back into a boy again. Metaphorically of course.

"Anyway," Hades continued. "I mostly came here to get my son back. He has people that care about him and he needs to see them. If he has chosen to take this path, I cannot stop him, but I will be taking him back periodically. As you may have noticed, he is still very young. He needs a life and you cannot give it to him. Besides, I need his help in the underworld. Minos is still on strike." The god turned his back. "Goodbye, Tom Riddle."

"How did you –"

"I'm a god." Hades sighed. "Something you will never be." And, with a swish of his cloak, which gave Voldemort an excellent view of the tortured souls screaming out their sins, as if saying 'this will be you.' The shadows in the room flew towards him – something Voldemort had noticed Nico do – and he disappeared, vanished into the shadowy depths.

 **I dont know why but I love Hades as an overprotective dad and I feel like he would just completely roast Voldemort.**

 **I really love Nico and Voldemort bickering! someone commented that they shipped the two and to be honest, I kind of agree. thats definitely not going to happen (a certain someone called Will Solace exists) but it could be an... interesting couple. for now, I hope you liked that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a longer one for solangelo's reunion because** ** _I just couldn't stop_** **. they're so freaking adorable. anyway, *puts hour long rant about solangelo away* enjoy.**

 **disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

Nico always thought he was hard to surprise. When he first found out he was a demigod, he was only mildly shocked and soon the excitement took over. After all, what ten year old wouldn't want to be thrust into a world full of magic and monsters? When he found out Bianca died, he was more angry than anything else. He was a raging, furious fire that didn't have time to think. When he found out about the roman camp, that was unexpected, but it made perfect sense and so Nico didn't find himself surprised at that either. Admittedly, when Will asked him out, he did shadowtravel away in shock and he spent the next few days in china trying to fathom what had just happened. But anyway, the point was that Nico did not get surprised very easily.

Now, as he reported to Voldemort for the day's mission, he nearly died of shock when Tom told him he was going on holiday next week. Apparently his father had said that Nico needed time off and Voldemort agreed. Nico could see some of the death eaters muttering about how lord Voldemort didn't just agree to a random guy's demands and Nico smirked inwardly. Hades must have scared the dark lord to death. After accepting the holiday, Nico set off with a small group of death eaters to complete the mission.

It was essentially Draco's initiation. He had to get some information out of someone – not necessarily killing them – and come back unharmed. Nico and the others were really only there to step in if things got bad and to supervise Draco. Nico had refused to let the more sadistically inclined members of the group come (*cough* Bellatrix *cough*)

Last night, Draco had indeed met Nico at eleven and they had, with some reluctance from the son of Hades, talked about their situation. Both boys agreed that they needed to escape and preferably go back to Hogwarts. Nico did admit this would be more complicated for him because of his sudden de-aging which would be difficult to explain.

At this moment in time, Draco walked next to his friend (if you could call him that) gulping. Nico looked perfectly at ease although, Draco had to admit, the grim reaper look did not suit him. The youngest Malfoy still didn't really understand Nico di Angelo at all. He didn't understand why he was here, why he knew Voldemort or why he was suddenly Draco's age. He also couldn't understand what Nico had done to make him lord Voldemort's most trusted servant at the mere age of thirteen. Draco noted that Nico was generally hostile towards people or, if he deemed them worthy, sarcastic. Draco didn't think he had ever seen di Angelo crack a genuine smile. He turned his thoughts to the task ahead with another gulp.

* * *

The morning of the next day dawned as the sun rose high into the azure sky. Birds chirped in the trees and leaves swayed gently to and fro in the breeze. It was a cold winter morning and frost covered the ground in a sheet of silver.

Nico woke early which was unusual for him. Instead of staying in bed until Will got him up (or recently until the school bell rang), Nico leapt out of bed with a smile. Again, unusual. He worked on packing his few belongings into his trunk, throwing in his normal clothes, robes and wand. It was strange how attached he had got to them considering his scepticism at first. After that job was done, he made his way to Voldemort's room where he made his presence known then melted into the shadows right in front of Lucius Malfoy. The look on his face was hilarious.

After some debate with his inner self, Nico decided to go to camp half blood. He had not been there for almost a year and besides, Will was there. Will took priority. Nico also really didn't want to spend another holiday in the underworld.

He emerged from the darkness just outside the Poseidon cabin and to his dismay, he saw Percy coming out of it. Percy blinked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Nico?" he asked with a frown. "But… Chiron said… you were gone for ages. Where have you been?"

Nico sighed. "It's a long story I don't have time to tell. Where's Will?" Percy smirked.

"Where do you think he is? The infirmary, duh!"

Nico didn't stop to thank him or to punch the smirk off his perfect face. He just ran down the path in the direction of Will. Percy shook his head at Nico's antics.

Nico threw the door open but was careful not to let it slam shut. Will always got mad when he did that and a really angry Will was probably on equal terms with an angry Hades.

At the sudden noise, Kayla, who was patching up a wound from the climbing wall, looked up. She saw Nico and looked back down again.

"Will's in the back." She said before returning to the camper.

Nico nodded his thanks and disappeared off. He found Will on his break, doing some paperwork. Nico cleared his throat. Will's head snapped up in surprise and he let out a little cry when he saw the son of Hades. No words were exchanged between the two, but they flew into each other's arms.

Eventually they broke apart and Will looked confused.

"I thought you were at that magic school? And, why are you back to your normal age?"

Nico laughed. "It's a long story." He said. "But I found my old childhood friend who's evil now and I joined him because he's the one I was sent to kill and one of his followers performed a spell that made me thirteen again."

Will's face was strangely comic after that explanation. Then it morphed into one of excitement. "Can you show me some magic?" he begged. "I bet the Hecate cabin will want to see as well!" Nico shrugged.

"Why not?"

Will cheered. Then he took Nico's hand and dragged him over to Hecate's cabin. He positioned Nico in a clearing and after digging through his trunk with some exclamations of disgust at the robes, pulled out Nico's wand.

"This is it right?" Will asked. Nico nodded.

When Lou Ellen had accumulated all her siblings and they were standing around him, Nico decided it was probably time to get this over with. He started with a simple charm he had learnt from Flitwick, one that produced fresh water.

"Aguamente!" he shouted and sure enough, the water poured from the tip of his wand in a torrent. Nico carried on, demonstrating the wingardium leviosa spell and a stupefy when Will was stupid enough to volunteer. Needless to say, his boyfriend did not wake up for another hour. Nico did a really good stupefy.

They had dinner at the dining pavilion where Will got Nico up to date on the goings on at camp half-blood. Apparently, Will's dad Apollo had turned up with a daughter of Demeter looking like a dorky teenager. It turned out; the god had been punished by Zeus and had indeed been transformed into the mortal Lester. Then Leo Valdez – who was miraculously alive despite the huge explosion he had been right in the centre of – had flown into camp with his bronze dragon and his goddess girlfriend and taken Apollo away to defeat some roman emperors and a giant snake. Or, that's what Nico thought Will said. The son of Hades may have been too engrossed in his silent gloating that he was right about Leo to listen to Will.

The next day, Nico woke up in his cabin and, for the first time, found it seemed like home. The beds no longer looked like coffins – Nico had been quick to address that issue when he decided to stay at camp after the war – and the torches on the walls flickered, throwing shadows across the walls in an exquisite dance that was comforting to Nico. After all, the shadows did always make him feel better. The green fire also gave warmth to the otherwise frosty room. Rooms, Nico decided, needed warmth and personality. He looked around it with a fond smile, enjoying the peace of the morning. The peace that was soon interrupted by a certain son of Apollo. Thinking back to it, Nico really appreciated his private room in Hogwarts or even the overly extravagant sleeping quarters Tom had given him. No one else was allowed in those.

Will also seemed to have taken full advantage of the fact that there was no rule about two boys being in the same cabin together. He was in the Hades cabin so often he might as well be a son of Hades. Gods that put weird thoughts into Nico's head. He was broken out of his thoughts by Will's ridiculously cheery voice.

"Well who's awake at this time in the morning? Is this not way too early for the ghost king?" he questioned cheekily. Nico scowled at him through the dim morning light.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddam door?"

"Nico." Will warned. "It's too early for panic at the disco." Nico scowled even more.

"You forgot the exclamation mark." He said, still lying in bed. "How many times do I have to tell you there's an exclamation mark?"

"Is it really a big deal? I don't even know why you made me listen to that stuff anyway." Will protested.

"You make me listen to your rubbish." Nico shot back. "If I have to hear blowing in the wind one more time…"

"It's a great song!"

"Whatever." The son of Hades said. "My point was, you can't just come barging in here at seven in the morning."

"I'm your boyfriend."

"That still doesn't give you the right to invade my personal space. The only person who can do that is Jason and he's not technically allowed. He just does it because he's... Jason."

Will shrugged at this explanation. "Well get dressed since you're already awake and come to the pavilion. The romans are here."

At mention of the other group of demigods, Nico perked up. He had really been missing hazel and Reyna. Frank… not so much. Nico didn't really know him that well. Anyway, he ran over and was immediately engulfed in an embrace by a small brown blur. He let out a small giggle as Hazel released him. He took a look at her and recoiled.

"Hazel, have you grown?" the daughter of Pluto was noticeably taller. Nico sometimes forgot that she was still only thirteen and still growing. She was now just about as tall as him which was annoying. Very annoying. Why did everyone have to be taller than him? Not to mention, Nico was getting a strange Deja vu feeling from back when frank had his sudden growth spurt thanks to the blessing of Mars.

Hazel laughed. "Everyone's saying that. I guess I have."

"That's great."

"I'm not your little sister now are you?" she said.

"Hazel. Don't rub it in!" Nico groaned. His sister only smirked. If Leo was back, she must have been spending time with him. His sarcastic attitude was rubbing off on her and Nico didn't like it one bit.

"Do you want to talk to Reyna?" Hazel asked. "She could use a break from organising the legion."

Nico gaped. "You bought the whole legion?"

"No. just the fourth and fifth cohorts. They're taking turns coming." She explained

"So that's why Frank's not here then?"

"Yep"

Nico awkwardly waved at her as he walked over to Reyna. He missed Hazel's puzzled face watching him go.

The daughter of Bellona, like Hazel before her, nearly broke Nico's ribs when she saw him and he had to ask her politely to 'let go I'm going to die and my father doesn't want me to move in yet.' Reyna did let him go eventually, seemingly satisfied with the pain she had inflicted.

"Good to see you, di Angelo." She said, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

Nico responded, "you too praetor." With his signature smirk plastered on his face. Then his charade broke and he grinned. "How've you been, Reyna?"

"Good." She said thoughtfully. "Frank's extra help is certainly a stress reliever. The legion has been as riotous as ever. What about you though? I heard you were off at school?"

"It's complicated." Nico sighed. It was. Very complicated. That was probably the right word to use for his experiences in the wizarding world. "I was teaching for a while," (cue the incredulous raise of Reyna's eyebrow) "but then stuff happened and I guess you could say I have a very different job now."

"The day that Nico di Angelo could teach students without giving each and every one of them detention and a death glare is the day I die." Reyna said.

Nico scowled. He was doing that a lot today. "No one said I didn't do that. There were some twins, think of the Stolls but ginger and a hundred times worse. They spent most of the year in detention thanks to me."

Reyna raised the other eyebrow. "Wow."

"Understatement of the century" Nico muttered.

"Well, good to see my little brother is doing well." The praetor said without thinking. Then she realised. "Oh gods, sorry, Nico. I didn't mean it like that!"

She thought Nico was crying for a second. Choked up sounds were erupting from his mouth in hordes and she mentally smacked herself. Until she realised he was laughing. The son of Hades was rocking back and forth, chuckling. Since when did Nico chuckle? Then again, Reyna wasn't completely wrong with the crying. He also had small tears of a forgotten sadness in the corner of his eyes.

"You and Hazel… you both do it." He breathed between laughter. "You mention something to do with Bianca and freak out. I'm… I'm just happy to have you two as my sisters even if you're not actually related to me. I've moved on from Bianca now. I'm not going to let her death define me and my choices. I have a new family now, and it's all I could ever ask for. Reyna stared at him and wiped a tear of her own from her cheek. She didn't say a thing as she enveloped him in another hug. She didn't need to.

 **Solangelooooooo! Reynicoooooo! in my opinion, Reyna and Nico have one of the best friendships in the books (yes I think it's better than Jason and Percy, deal with it.) Although it wasn't explored a huge amount, they really bonded when they were transporting the Athena Parthenos. anyway... hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been waiting to write this chapter for ages and I'm probably going to be saying that a lot in the next few chapters. Because I have** ** _actually been planning for once in my life!_** **anyway, enjoy!  
**  
"You have pleased me, Draco." Voldemort said with a small smug smile. "I think you have deserved what I'm about to give you." Draco quivered where he was standing, his face pale.

"What, my lord?"

"Step up Draco." Voldemort said. "Yaxley?"

"Yes my lord." The death eater said, walking up to Draco. "Hold out your arm." Draco did, too afraid to disobey. A stamp clamped down on the skin and Draco gave a silent scream of pain. When the stamp came off, a black mark – a skull devouring a snake – could clearly be seen on Malfoy's arm.

"Dolohov." Voldemort addressed a burly death eater at the back of the room. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." He answered. "Soon Hogwarts will be ours."

* * *

Harry awoke with sweat running down his cold cheeks. He really hated that connection with Voldemort. He glanced at his watch. 3:00 am. Groaning and trying not to wake the others in his dorm, he crawled out of bed and silently slipped into his robes. Ron turned over and let out a horrifying snore. Seriously. Ron was not a good person if you wanted to get to sleep. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and crept through the door. He shut it again with the skill of someone used to sneaking around. Well, that was Harry's speciality.  
As usual, the fat lady looked vaguely surprised when the door to Gryffindor tower opened and closed of its own accords and as usual, she dismissed it with an incredulous shake of the head. Harry grinned as he walked past her.

He trekked through the hallways and up perilous flights of stairs. After three years at Hogwarts, Harry was more familiar than most students with his destination. The head master's office was easy to reach even in total darkness and as Harry had imagined, the lights were still on. Either Dumbledore got up ridiculously early or he went to bed extraordinarily late. Harry honestly didn't know which. He whispered the password quietly to the gargoyle that, despite its surprise at a voice from nowhere, let him in.

Dumbledore started at the noise of his door opening and peered around. Harry flung off his cloak and the old man sighed.

"Harry. I should have known. It is rather early for a visit is it not?"

"Sir." Harry said insistently. "I just saw something."

"Harry, you cannot expect me to deduce your point from that sentence?" Dumbledore said with his eyebrow raised slightly. "What did you see?"

"Voldemort." Harry said. "Malfoy was there and he was getting the dark mark and then someone said something about Hogwarts being theirs."

Dumbledore's other eyebrow travelled up his forehead. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"No. Draco." Harry clarified. "I always knew he was a piece of slimy, plotting Slytherin scum!"

"We should not judge Malfoy when we do not know the full story." Dumbledore chided gently. "There is something you are not telling me, Harry. What is it?"

Harry's breath hitched. He had hoped he would not have to mention Nico. "It was professor di Angelo." He said all in one breath. "I saw him a while ago. He made a deal with Voldemort and he was suddenly thirteen and they said they were friends as kids and I have no idea what's going on!" Harry shouted, relieved to finally get it out.

For once, Dumbledore looked absolutely lost for words. He sat in silence for over a minute, seemingly contemplating all he had heard. Finally he looked Harry in the eyes, piercing blue to deep green. "Go back to bed, Harry. You're going to need energy in the morning."

"But what's happening sir?" Harry questioned desperately.

"We're going to have a fight." The headmaster answered gravely

* * *

Of course Harry didn't get back to sleep. How could he after what he had just seen. He lay in bed, mulling over it until the school bell rang and Ron was telling him to "get up now; I want breakfast."

The two boys met Hermione in the great hall where she excitedly told them about a new book and Ron (with his mouth full of toast and bacon) told her to shut up. Harry told both of them to behave. He could not deal with his friends' madness. Nothing happened in the morning, but Harry was on edge throughout all of his lessons. Snape didn't bother him nearly as much as usual and when, in transfiguration, Pansy Parkinson tried to fill Draco's shoes and taunt him, he just waved her away with a sneer of his own. Lunch was fairly uneventful. Ron ate too much and had to go to the bathroom to vomit which was, unfortunately, a regular occurrence. Harry also caught Dumbledore staring at him from the centre of the teacher's table, something that made him very uncomfortable. Those blue eyes could see right into Harry's soul.

He was in the middle of a divination lesson when the alarm went off. As professor Trelawney was droning on about the use of tea leaves in fortune telling, a wailing screech echoed around the castle. Coming out of her teaching stupor, the divination professor immediately got the students to line up and head to either their common rooms or a secure classroom – whichever was closer. Since they were in the north tower and Gryffindor was on the other side of the school, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus ended up in a small classroom used for storage. They huddled there amongst spare books and papers with no idea of what was going on, only hearing desperate shouts and clatters as chaos ensued outside. The Gryffindor's must have been there for at least an hour when the door finally opened. Harry looked up, hoping to see a teacher or _anybody_ who could tell them what the hell was happening.

He did not expect to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry replied, utterly dumbfounded. "What are you doing?"

"What I have to." The Slytherin said, and the grimace on his pasty face didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "All of you, out."

Too scared to do anything, the group got to their feet and followed Draco to wherever he was taking them. Harry was almost fuming as he walked behind Neville. Who did Malfoy think he was?

Around them, teachers were engaging death eaters in battle. This was the first time Harry had seen most of these people but he recognised a few from his visions. Then his own vision tunnelled as he bumped into someone. The someone recoiled when they saw Harry. He glanced at the face and to his surprise, realised it was their old mythology professor. Nico di Angelo was back.

Nico was younger than he had been when Harry saw him last – a teenager like in Harry's visions. His lack of height did not matter though. He stood imposingly, still taller than Harry. Shadows whipped around him like a deadly hurricane, waiting to pounce on their prey. His face was shrouded by them and they formed a crown like structure on top of his head, almost completely covered by his long hair. Harry had to admit he projected a terrifying image.

Di Angelo said nothing as he commanded the shadows – without the use of a wand, proving Hermione's theory about demigods. The darkness shifted around the courtyard they were now in. it formed cage like structures around Harry's friends and teachers, immobilising them. The cages didn't last long and a few people started breaking out after a couple of minutes. Dumbledore was running over with Trelawney in his wake, both of them focused on getting to Harry. He didn't understand why until he saw Nico.

The demigod was clutching his hands to his head and looked like he was going to cry. Darkness swirled around him uncontrollably and Harry felt the same death aura there had been on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year although he had been unconscious. Nico was definitely no longer in control of his power. Harry had to get out of there.

A lot of things happened at once. Harry sidestepped just as the two professors reached him. He grabbed Dumbledore's arm and pulled him away, leaving Trelawney right in front of Nico. di Angelo let out a loose guttural scream and shadows exploded from all around him. Harry and everyone else there felt pain and sorrow sweeping over them. It was too much to handle for many of the students; they fell to their knees in defeat. Of course Trelawney was directly in the line of fire and she crumpled to the ground unmoving.  
Harry gasped. As the darkness receded, di Angelo himself collapsed – out of pure exhaustion. Harry ran over to Trelawney, putting his hand on her chest, desperately feeling for a heartbeat. His body went numb when he realised there was none.

There was a pop and two men appeared. One with a disturbing fake eye and wild knotted hair, the other one bald with a tiny hoop in his ear. Ron, who had made his way over to Harry, whispered "Those are aurors. Famous ones. Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Harry didn't know what an auror was and at this point he couldn't bring himself to care. He watched as they put an unconscious Nico into handcuffs and apparated away. Harry stared at the floor and then his gaze turned to the divination professor's body. He hadn't really known her for long and to be honest, he kind of hated her lessons but for her to die? Harry felt like it was his fault. _He_ had been the one she was trying to save. _He_ had taken Dumbledore leaving her as a target. _He_ couldn't protect himself _. He_ was the reason she was dead.

"I know what you're thinking and you need to stop it." Ron said firmly. "Now."

Harry wheeled round on him.

"How do you know what I'm thinking? She's _dead,_ Ron! She's dead and it's my fault and I didn't even get to say sorry. I'm just supposed to live with this guilt while everything around me goes on. You don't know what I'm thinking right now. You don't even know what you're thinking half the time!" Harry stormed off in a furious rage. He just needed to be alone now. He didn't care about the death eaters surreptitiously apparating away. He didn't care about Ron or the teacher's screams for him to come back. He had just seen someone die for Merlin's sake. He needed to go and brood like an edgy story character.  
When he came three years ago, all the teachers at Hogwarts became his family where the Dursleys never could.

Now that one of them was dead, it was like losing his parents all over again.

 **Ok. I didn't mean to kill Trelawney. I mean, I needed to kill someone and it was just going to be a random student but then it turned out the way it did so, sorry to any Sybil Trelawney fans.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. Regular updates, what are those? There's not a whole lot going on in this one but the next... I have plans for the next one. enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: both Percy Jackson and Harry Potter belong to their wonderful authors who are not me.  
let's just get on with it.**

Cold.

Dark.

Pain.

Nico's body was on fire. His veins were raging, his blood boiling. His muscles stubbornly refused to move. Every part of him, every inch of his being hurt like a thousand hell hounds had trampled over him. Maybe, Nico thought, that was the case. He didn't remember any hellhounds. He remembered shadows. He had made them into cages. He remembered feeling trapped, his breathing constricted even though he wasn't in the cages. It had reminded him of another time he had been trapped. When he was at his weakest, the giants had taken advantage. He had been tossed in an airtight jar for five days, living on pomegranate seeds. That feeling of uncontrollable fear, losing control of reality, not being able to get out. Nico had never been claustrophobic before, but now, he only had to see an enclosed space. And that was exactly what had happened in the courtyard. The cages brought flashbacks of those days in the jar and he had lost control. Nico was almost glad he couldn't remember. He shuddered to think of what he might have done.

He was awake now although everything still hurt. Nico looked around him and sighed at four stone walls surrounding him. They were big enough for him not to feel trapped but not quite enough to allow as much free movement as he would have liked. He wasn't chained or anything which was good, but Nico still got the sense he was a prisoner. It made a bead of sweat run down his face. The ghost king could see through a filthy window a guard of sorts. It was almost ghost like, with a long hooded figure and misty properties. It was definitely not one though. Nico got the feeling he had seen it before, but in his delirious state, he couldn't begin to imagine where. All his mind came up with was a train, which made no sense.

Nico sat there for a while, trying to get back into his normal state of mind. He deduced that this was a prison of some sort and he was evidently one of its new inhabitants. Nico knew enough about mortal prisons to know that he would be here for a while.

He was forced to look up when the window mysteriously opened and a man came through. He looked normal enough. A shaven chin and long robes. Pretty much the same as most of the young males Nico had seen in the wizarding world. His stern face was drawn into a grimace as he stared at Nico.

"You're awake." He said with placidly. Nico scowled.

"Obviously."

The man held out a cup. "Drink." He said. Nico looked at the cup curiously and suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked.

The man replied. "A truth serum. We're required to give it to all victims being interrogated."

Definitely a prison then, Nico thought. He took the cup and sipped, grimacing at the taste. It took effect immediately and he felt himself slumping over.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Nico di Angelo." Said Nico, his voice devoid of any emotion or inflection.

"How old are you?" the man said after noting down Nico's previous answer.

"Ninety four." Although Nico couldn't see it, the wizard did allow his jaw to drop slightly. Then again, most people were shocked when they heard Nico's real age.

The interrogation continued. The man found out that Nico was working not for Voldemort, but his father which added to the confusion level. He discovered that Nico didn't remember exactly what he had done at Hogwarts either. So, when Nico came out of the veritaserum daze, the man told him. Apparently he had been fighting with the rest of the death eaters and making the cages to trp teachers. Then he had somehow lost control of his powers and let out a 'death cloud' as it was described by a first year. Harry Potter was in the way of it so Dumbledore and the divination professor tried to save him. It turned out Trelawney was too late and she… Nico had killed her.

He fell to the floor when he heard that. He had no intention of killing anybody when he went on that mission. It was Bryce Laurence all over again except that Bryce was hurting Reyna and threatening to kill them. What happened had sort of been justified. When Nico asked where he was, the man replied,

"Azkaban." He was confronted by a blank look from the son of Hades. "A prison. "He added. "You are accused of umbrakinesis, murder and affliction to He Who Must Not Be Named."

Nico could not help the eye roll that made its way up his forehead. "I don't need to be accused of anything." He said. "My main power is using the shadows, you just told me that I killed Trelawney and the fact that I was there with the death eaters is kind of a giveaway that I'm with Voldemort. I don't know exactly how these things work, but I plead guilty. Can I just be left alone now?"

The man looked at him the way someone might look at a small child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "How old did you say you were?"

Nico frowned. "Ninety four."

"Your physical age."

"Thirteen, why?"

"No reason. I will leave you now. The dementors outside will be your guard so it's not really any use trying to escape. Enjoy your stay in Azkaban." And he walked out, leaving Nico to listen to the screaming laments of the other inmates.

* * *

Azkaban wasn't hell, but it wasn't heaven either. The dementors, usually they wouldn't bother Nico, but something in him must have stopped defending him against them and so they started to wear down his morale just like every other prisoner.

Nico knew dementors fed off negative emotions and bad memories. Nico also knew he had one of the most Gary Stu, traumatising backstory's ever. All in all, this did not bode well for him. he was constantly having flashbacks, seeing the ragged, tortured landscape of Tartarus; the sagging face of Akhlys as she told him that he was perfect. He still remembered her rasping voice and tear stained body like it was yesterday. Nico felt the burning water of the Phlegethon crawl down his throat like a super-heated snail and he saw the curved structure of the jar where he slowly suffocated almost to death.

He didn't know if could take any more.

Nico must have sat in that cell for days, weeks even. The only sure way to tell that time was passing was the crusts of bread and goblets of water they brought three times a day. Luckily, these meagre portions were enough for Nico (who felt guilty because he told Will he'd eat more.) Will aside, Nico was getting really bored in prison which was not surprising; he had ADHD. He was constantly tapping or even at one point (and he would never admit to this) dancing around the room. In short, Nico was fed up. And he needed to get out.

The problem was his stupid powers. He was still weak from the episode at Hogwarts and he wasn't sure his shadow travel would allow him to get off the tiny island Azkaban was situated on. Just a couple more days would have done it if he had camp's medicine and comfy infirmary bed or even just a square of ambrosia or two. Or Will. Will would also help.

Uggggh! Nico really needed to stop thinking about Will! The perfect mop of sunshine on his head, the freckles he had all year round, the way he said…

"Hey sunshine!"

Nico froze. Was he hearing things?

"Nico! Turn round!" Will's voice said. Nico whipped his head round and came face to face with his boyfriend in an iris message. Gods. He had _not_ been expecting that.

"Hey Will." He said cautiously. "Why are you messaging now? I only left camp a week ago."

Will blushed, his cheeks turning a deep crimson. "I just wanted to see you again. I wish I could come on this quest with you. Are you eating enough?"

"Will!" Nico groaned. "That was months ago now. You know I eat what I need to."

"Only because I make you." The son of Apollo responded. "Are you ok? Where are you?"

Nico hurriedly tried to come up with a reply. "In the school." He sighed. "Look, Will. I need to go and teach. Talk to you later?" he thought he had gotten away with it. For about two seconds.

Will narrowed his azure eyes. "You said you'd stopped teaching."

Curse his boyfriend for being observant! Nico mentally smacked himself for being such an idiot. He stammered out a reply, "I – I'm teaching Voldemort's followers some spells."

"You are?" Will asked. "Nico, that's great! You're socialising!"

Maybe not so observant then.

"These are basically cultists." Nico reminded him. "They're not the best people to be socialising with."  
Will shrugged. "Still, it's better than talking to no one. if you have to go, then bye, love you."  
"Love you too." Nico murmured as he swiped through the mist, cutting off the connection.

Nico sighed. Alone again.

He was getting stronger as the days wore on and the dementor's effects weren't quite as bad anymore. Nico knew that he probably had to get out at some point. If this was anything like a mugg– mortal prison, manslaughter would get you imprisoned for life. The man had also mentioned something about umbrakinesis and 'dark magic'. Nico was willing to bet that would also get him a long sentence. He had a quest to fulfil, not to mention a life. He had to escape.

And escape he did. Once his power had regained enough, he focused it on a small section of wall in his cell. Soon there was no wall there; just a hole shaped exactly like a son of Hades.

Nico strode through the halls of Azkaban with his death aura turned up to high. It attracted the dementors like mad but he brushed off the rush of memories that came with them and embraced the wave of depression.

Another blast of power to an outside wall showed Nico the sweet sight of daylight for the first time in weeks and he couldn't help but throw his hands up in the air.

* * *

Tiberius McLaggen paced up and down on the floor of his office in the ministry of magic. He had had a hard couple of weeks to say the least. Lucius Malfoy, who had suddenly appeared again after months of absence, had been taking every opportunity to taunt him. Not that this was anything new, but combined with the strange prisoner Tiberius had been assigned in Azkaban…. Well, Tiberius' stress levels were at a new high.

He didn't understand the young boy he had met a few weeks ago. He didn't understand why he said he was ninety, he didn't understand why he was so calm upon waking up on prison. Didn't understand why he pleaded guilty without any sort of fight and he didn't know how Nico was still a child in all but real age.

Nothing made any sense.

Tiberius sighed and walked down to his superior's office to give in a report he had made on di Angelo. After his boss gave him a cursory nod and a wave of a hand in dismissal, he trekked back up the stairs.

He was confused when there was a young man waiting for him. Tiberius automatically put on his haughty personality that seemed to be a necessity if you wanted to get a good place in the ministry.

"What do you want?" he asked the man who couldn't be long out of Hogwarts. "Who are you?"

The man quivered in his seat then seemed to regain his composure. "Percy Weasley, sir."

"And what do you want, Weasley? Arthurs son are you?"

Percy drew himself up to his full height as if he was used to being asked this question. He probably was to be honest. "Yes I am." He confirmed. "I came to tell you that there has been a break out at Azkaban."

A streak of panic ran through Tiberius but he kept calm. "and why does that involve me?" he asked Percy, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Weasley smirked and Tiberius saw how he differentiated from his father. He wasn't sure if Arthur knew how to smirk.  
"It was your prisoner." Percy said, looking down at a piece of parchment in his hands. "Nico di Angelo."

 **I know Percy wasn't out of Hogwarts at this time, but I thought it would be fun to put him in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is basically just a chapter of reactions that I wrote like the day after I wrote the last one.**

The next day, wizarding Britain was in chaos. Posters all over every wall, declaring the breakout of Azkaban looked down on passers-by, unblinking. Wizards going into work had their noses in the daily prophet and the number of accidents was at a new high.

* * *

In the great hall of Hogwarts, students filtered in. Until the morning post came, they were all ignorant of the news. As they all sat down, the last stragglers trudging wearily in to their seats and ignoring the glares sent from Snape's end of the table. Three of these stragglers were a girl with bushy brown hair, a red haired boy who was rushing to where bacon awaited and a boy with startling green eyes and a distinctive scar. They sat down at their table wearily.

Most eyes turned to the sky as millions of owls swooped into the hall squawking while they tried to find their owners. Hermione Granger took her newspaper from one of the school owls. Her well trained eyes scanned the page for any information that might be of interest to her. She quickly found some.

"Harry!" she gasped as she read the front page. "Look!"

Her friend looked over in surprise and read the headline. His eyes widened and he continued to the article below.

 _An attack on Hogwarts a few days ago bought a new face into light. Nico di Angelo appeared with the rest of the so called 'death eaters' with the intent on destroying the wizarding school! However, it soon became clear that this death eater was like no other._  
 _Controlling shadows or umbrakinesis has been illegal in Britain for as long as anyone can remember. It is considered one of the darkest arts there is and even wizards like Voldemort and Grindelward dared not make use of it. Di Angelo employed this unexpected tactic when he appeared in a mass of shadows which was clearly not normal apparition._

 _I talked to one student who saw it happen. "it was terrifying!" third year Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson says. " I can't believe that this monster used to teach us. He just appeared with shadows all around him and it looked like he had a crown on or something. Then he just attacked everyone around and put the teachers in cages made of shadows! How could Dumbledore employ this man?"_  
 _Another student who wishes to remain anonymous said "I was scared but it was kind of cool."_

 _After his display of power, the dark wizard proceeded to let out a dark wave of energy which unfortunately touched divination professor, Sybil Trelawney, killing her instantly._

 _Of course, the criminal went straight to Azkaban where he stayed for three weeks until, yesterday, he escaped in a completely unprecedented breakout. Azkaban's dementors had apparently abandoned their post and a hole was left in the wall of the prison._  
 _This recent turn of events leads us surely to question our country's security. This is now two prisoners escaped from Azkaban in under a year. Why is our minister not doing anything? Action must be taken in order to ensure our safety._

 _Another thing bothering many people is di Angelo's age. Reports from Hogwarts say he can't be more than fourteen years old. It is unheard of really for any wizard to possess the kind of power he does and to use it without a wand (the possible exceptions being Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelward and he who must not be named to name a few), but in a child? It is unheard of._

 _With Sirius black no longer a prominent threat, Nico di Angelo has been named the number one wanted criminal in Britain by the ministry of magic and he minister himself. Citizens are advised to be careful travelling alone and keep a watch out. This murderer is said to have no mercy._  
Article by Reeta Skeeter – reporter for the daily prophet.

"Wow." Harry breathed. "So he escaped."

"From what McGonagall said about demigods, they're pretty hard to contain." Hermione told him. "it can't have been hard for Nico to break out."

"No." Ron agreed. "Wow. This bacon is really good. What are we talking about again?"

Hermione slammed her head on the table and let out a deep breath. "The breakout in Azkaban. You know the one that Harry's just read out an article about?"

"Oh. _That_ breakout." Ron said sarcastically. "Sorry Herm. I don't know what you're on about. I didn't hear a word you said."

"Don't call me Herm." Hermione growled.

"Sorry! I'm just concentrating on my breakfast!" Ron protested. Hermione huffed and flounced off in annoyance, having finished her own food.

* * *

Later that day, Remus Lupin had a free period. He looked back over his shoulder as he made his way down a passage leading to the forbidden forest. Ordinarily, he wouldn't go there on his own. Only with the rest of the marauders but they… they were not here. Today however, he needed to go of Hogwarts grounds.

He reached the forest with its gnarled, twisted trunks and a vast canopy of leaves and collapsed against a tree. Sighing, he clutched the newspaper he had brought in his hand and fixated his mind on his destination.  
The next minute, the werewolf was not there.  
He appeared in another forest and straight away knew he wasn't in England. Because the sun was shining and there was no rain. He looked around nervously. He really hoped the information he had been given was correct.

He didn't have to wait long. A single arrow zipped past his face, his reflexes only just working to save it from hitting him. A second later he was surrounded on all sides by young girls, the youngest around nine and the oldest fourteen. One with stormy blue eyes and a silver tiara circling her head stepped up to him.

"Who are you?" she asked. " _Werewolf."_

Lupin cringed at her harsh tone. "I am Remus John Lupin." He said calmly.

"Fitting name, Remus Lupin." The girl said. "One of the two founders of Rome and the roman wolf goddess. I can't help but think you should be in California instead of New York."

"I am here for a reason." Remus said.

"And that is?"

"I have news on Nico di Angelo. I believe he is your… cousin? You are Thalia Grace?"

Thalia growled low in her throat and Remus swore there were sparks crackling around her body. " _Never use my last name_. But yes. I am Thalia." She paused for a bit. "I thought Nico was off in England."

"He is." Lupin explained. "Nico said to get in touch with the hunters of Artemis and you if he got into trouble. Just read this newspaper article."

Thalia took it and read it, her brow furrowing deeper and deeper as she got further down the page. When she finished, she stood in silence.  
"I was there you know." She said thoughtfully. "When his sister died. She was trying to get him a mini statue – it was of their dad Hades – for him. The only god he hadn't got. But we'd been warned not to touch anything. She sacrificed herself instead of Percy and the giant crushed her."

"Percy Jackson?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"I didn't know Nico had a sister." He said. Lupin could feel the awkward silence coming on.  
"Bianca di Angelo. She joined the hunters even before me. When she was twelve and Nico was ten. Nico used to be the most adorable child. All nerdy and excited about everything. But when Bianca died, he ran away and the next time I saw him, he was summoning skeletons with Hades in New York while we were fighting Kronos. Sorry, Lupin. You probably have no idea what I'm on about."

"It's ok." Remus said because he couldn't think of anything else.

"Thank you for bringing me this." Thalia went on. "To be honest, it's just like death boy to get himself put in prison. He's one of the boys I hate least. He treats all my hunters with respect."

"That's good." Lupin agreed. He just couldn't talk to this girl. She turned to her hunters. "Come on girl's! This man poses no threat. Let's go!" And with that, they all trooped out followed by a couple of jackalopes. Lupin apparated back to the forbidden forest.

* * *

A few hours later, Thalia told a hunter to keep the others in order for a bit and dug a drachma from the pocket of her parka.  
"Oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Jason grace at camp Jupiter!" she said. Her brother's glimmering face came into view. He looked around in surprise.

"Oh hey Thals."

She sighed. "Please don't call me Thals… Jase."

"Thalia!"

"Sorry Jason. Look, I just wanted to show you this British newspaper." Jason frowned and read the article.

"I am going to kill him!" he exclaimed and Thalia thought she heard the sky rumbling above. She also knew it wasn't caused by her.

"Don't get too mad. I'm sure he didn't mean to do any of it." She warned.

"I'm still going to kill him." Jason snarled like the wolf that had raised him. "He's going to move in with his father as soon as I get to him."

"Just be careful." Thalia sighed and cut off the connection.

* * *

Nico knew he didn't have long to enjoy this freedom. He had to find somewhere to hide. He had shadowtravelled to a remote field in the middle of some remote hills in the middle of the remote countryside of England. Rain was pounding down on the ground and the entire landscape was covered in a grey sheen of mist and fog. Nico squelched through the field which was mostly mud at this point.

It was all utterly miserable.

He trudged wearily through the field for hours. It had been about three days since he had escaped the dull walls of Azkaban and he had been shadowtravelling to various places to rest since then.

England had never been somewhere he had particularly wanted to visit before. He had lived in the Mediterranean Italy for the early years of his life and then America had been fairly hot too. Admittedly, he hadn't been to the north and that country had so many climates it was untrue. But England, from his experience of England, it rained most of the time and when it didn't it was freezing. Not Nico's ideal weather. The place was nice enough with mountains and hills. In good weather it would have been beautiful but you can only find something enjoyable for a short time.

Occasionally, a bird flew ahead calling out a taunt, circling Nico a few times and flying off. Once he was attacked by a sheep. Nico decided he hated the English countryside.

It was around nine in the evening when he saw the house, not that he had any way to tell the time. It was weird to say the least. The walls twisted round at random angles and chimneys spiralled off again randomly. Nico got the feeling Annabeth would have burned the house down as soon as she saw it and put something neat and measured in its place. The walls were filthy and the door was rotten. Despite this, there was a warm light shining inside the brown tinted window and Nico felt himself drawn towards it uncontrollably.

He hesitated when he reached the door but figured he would rather risk it than sleep on the ground again.

He knocked three times.

He did not expect to be knocked over by an overly enthusiastic middle aged woman when the door opened. She picked him up again with strong arms and stared at him.

"Who are you, dearie?" She looked at him. "You know what, that doesn't matter. Come in and have some hot chocolate."

Nico went in and had some hot chocolate.

Ten minutes later he was seated next to the fire in the kitchen of the surprisingly cosy house with a mug of thick rich brown liquid cupped in his hands.

The woman bustled about the kitchen for a little while longer and then sat down next to Nico.

"So where did you come from then?" she asked kindly. "Do you think I could get a name?"

Nico felt like he should answer, just to make up for the hot chocolate. It didn't have to be the truth. "I'm…Connor Stoll." He said. "I'm American."

"Oh! How lovely!" she said. "I'm Molly Weasley."

Weasley… Nico had given enough detentions out to a set of twins to know that name. So this was their mother. Wow.

"So Connor," Molly said suddenly. "Could you tell me about America? I've always wanted to go."

Nico sat back surprised. "Sure." He said. He ended up telling Mrs Weasley about a summer camp he went to and about their games of capture the flag. Molly seemed very interested in the food in America but when Nico told her it was pretty much like British food she grew less enthusiastic. She kept glancing at a strange clock on the wall where instead of numbers, there were faces and words which Nico's dyslexia couldn't make out. When molly saw him looking curiously, she explained that it showed where the members of her family were at all times. "My husband should be home from work soon."

"What does he do?" Nico asked, just to keep the conversation going.

"He works at the ministry." Molly said.

By now, it was pretty clear to Nico that this was a magic household. Molly had not used a wand when making his drink but he got the feeling that was for his benefit. She thought he was just a muggle. He decided to correct that. "The ministry of magic?" he asked.

As expected, she recoiled back. "You're a wizard." She remarked. "Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

Nico had to think of an answer quickly. "I'm home schooled." He said, hoping wizard kids could be. "I got lost on a… field trip."

"Oh that's terrible!" she cried. "We have to get you back to your parents!"

"It's okay!" Nico exclaimed hurriedly. "I sometimes stay out overnight anyway. I'll just go back in the morning. Thanks for the chocolate, but I should go now." He headed for the door but was stopped by a firm Mrs Weasley.

"Oh no you don't. You don't look like you have anywhere to sleep so you're staying here. I can't let you go out there in the rain and cold. You'll catch your death!" she waved her wand and there was suddenly a blanket wrapped around Nico's body. She ushered him back into the chair and they sat for about five minutes in silence. Until the door crashed open.

"I'm home, Molly!" a gruff but jolly voice proclaimed loudly. A tall man, ginger like his wife and kids and smiling stomped into the kitchen and caught molly in his arms. They hugged and then the man saw Nico. He stopped smiling. "Molly," he said. "What is he doing here? Do you know who he is?"

"This is Connor. Connor, meet my husband Arthur."

Arthur frowned. "Molly, this boy's name isn't Connor unless I'm very much mistaken. This is Nico di Angelo. The escaped convict."

Molly gasped and turned round to look at Nico. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere! Why didn't you tell me?"

Nico stared back at her. "If you were a wanted criminal, would you tell someone who you were?"

She was silent.

Nico turned to look at Arthur. "Hello Arthur. Nice to meet you." Nico frowned as he looked at the man who was fiddling with a cog. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Absolutely not!" Molly exploded. "I don't want you hurting my family! I know what you've done, Nico di Angelo!"

"do you?" Nico asked. "Has it not occurred to you that I'm not just a cold-blooded murderer. That I don't mean to kill people?"

Molly was silent again.

Nico beckoned Arthur into another room and looked over him. He was still turning the cog over and over in his hands nervously.

"You're a demigod." Nico stated. "A son of Hephaestus I would say."

Arthur, who hadn't been paying attention until then stopped messing with the cog and stared at Nico in fright. "How do you know about that?" he asked, terrified. Nico laughed dryly.

"How do you think?"

"You're a monster?" Arthur guessed.

"Wrong." Nico said dryly. "I'm a demigod myself. Isn't that obvious?"

"Who's your parent then?" the son of Hephaestus asked curiously. "I can't place it by looking at you?"

Seriously? Nico could not believe this man. He was sure he looked pretty dead after weeks of being in Azkaban and he knew his eyes looked like Hades'. In fact, Nico thought he probably looked the most like his godly parent out of all the demigods he knew. Apart from maybe Percy. and Will. And… okay. Maybe not.

"I'm a son of Hades." He said. "It's pretty obvious."

Arthur, if it was possible, looked even more scared. "H – Hades?" he stammered.

"Yep." Nico confirmed.

"You're American." Arthur observed. "do you go to camp half blood?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know Percy Jackson? The son of Poseidon?"

"Yes…"

Arthur gasped. "What's he like? Is he a hero all the time? Have you ever spoken to him?"

"Of course I've spoken to him. He's one of my best friends. He was the one who told me I was a demigod. And then the titan war happened and… yeah. Me and Percy go way back. And, he's only a hero when he has to be. Normally, he's the biggest seaweed brain you'll ever meet."

"Whoa!" breathed Arthur who was hooked on to Nico's every word. "Do you know Jason Grace too? And the rest of the seven? And the romans, what about them?"

Nico sighed in frustration. "Yes I know the seven. They're all anyone talks about. And Jason, again, we're friends."

"Wow! Wait, if you're a son of Hades, do you know Hazel Levesque?"

"My sister?" Nico asked. "Yes I know her. Do you think you could stop interrogating me?"

"Just one more question!" Arthur begged. "I've always wanted to know about these people! Is it true that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase went to Tartarus?"

Nico felt his death aura growing and growled. "Get out."

"I'm sorry?" Arthur said, paralysed by trepidation.

"Get out unless you want to get killed."

Arthur got out and only just missed a surge of dark power rolling off the son of Hades. Nico decided he really didn't like Arthur Weasley. Was it a son of Hephaestus thing because he hated Leo Valdez too.

 **I hope you liked it. I was originally going to have Molly be a demigod but that didn't work out.**

 **I LOVE THALIA! anyway and as I think I said before, JASON IS NOT DEAD.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm running out of things to say in these author's notes. Anyway, I don't own either of the books and hope you enjoy.**

After the mishap with Arthur and after Molly had been persuaded that Nico was not going to kill her family, they had quite a pleasant evening. The two adults and Nico sat in silence which was fine by him and when, around midnight, the Weasleys went to bed, the son of Hades stayed sitting next to the fire; he didn't think he would be able to sleep without screaming from nightmares.

He thought about IM-ing Will or even Percy, just to talk to someone but decided against it in the end. It would just create too much noise.

Of course this didn't matter when a glimmering screen appeared in front of him with a livid son of Jupiter glaring at him. Nico gulped. He had never seen Jason this angry.

"hi, Jason,' he said tentatively, hoping Jason would explain what he had done this time and not kill him. Jason got straight to the point. He held up a copy of some newspaper article.

"What's this, Nico?" he asked, danger dripping in his tone. Nico peered at the paper trying to work out why Jason might be showing him this. He jumped from his chair when he saw his own picture - the one they had taken when he was put into Azkaban - glowering down at him from the page. "Care to explain?" Jason said. Nico gulped yet again. Jason could be terrifying when he wanted to.

"It's a newspaper." Nico stated nervously.

"It is." Jason said. "Are you going to tell me why you're on it? Why you're a convicted murderer? Why are you even in Britain in the first place?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Well I don't." Nico said. "I have to get to bed."

"But it's five in the afternoon."

"It's midnight here and I need sleep. I promise I'll tell you in the morning. If I can. I'm staying with some mortals."

Jason didn't seem to care. "I want to know what you're doing. Just tell me and then you can sleep!"

Nico groaned and yawned. Then he jumped up and whipped around as he heard the telling creak of a door being opened.

"What is it?" a confused Jason asked.

"I think someone's listening." He replied. Nico went to the door and threw it open, revealing…

Arthur Weasley.

"What are you doing?" Nico whispered. "I'm trying to talk here!"

Arthur looked like he was about to apologise when he looked at the iris message and saw the face shimmering there. He stopped dead, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"What is it?" Nico asked, suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"

Arthur continued to gape at Jason who just stared at him, not sure of what was going on.

"That's Jason Grace." Mr Weasley said. "The son of Jupiter." Jason raised one blonde eyebrow in confusion.

"Who is this, Nico?"

Nico sighed again. "Jason, meet Arthur Weasley, son of Hephaestus. Arthur, meet Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"I think he knows who I am." Jason remarked. "I must be more famous than I thought."

"You are." Nico said. "He was asking me all about everyone earlier when he found out I went to camp half blood and knew Percy."

"Wow."

Ignoring Arthur's blatant staring, Nico turned to Jason. "Can I go now? Time's running out."

Jason face palmed. "What is it with sons of Hephaestus and distracting me? Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Nico." And he swiped through the image.

Nico stood there for a few seconds, thinking how dead he was going to be. The answer was really dead.

"Whoa." Said Arthur, interrupting his brooding. "I just saw Jason Grace." He turned around, obviously intent on going back to bed. "I just saw Jason Grace!" he wandered off, as if in a daze.

"Thanks for that, Arthur." Nico said. "He was probably going to kill me via iris message if you hadn't come in."

"You're welcome?" Muttered an unsure Arthur Weasley as he went back up the stairs. Nico decided to do the same and lay down on the sofa, exhausted.

The next morning dawned with more rain which woke Nico from his sleep – a good thing since he was having yet more nightmares. Admittedly, the rain wasn't the only thing that woke him. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen at a stupid hour _singing._ she was warbling along to what Nico assumed was a wizard radio and it was terrible. Almost as bad as Percy and Percy was bad. Once he scared away an entire legion of monsters with his voice, much like Will's sonic whistle but that, that was a story for another time. Seriously. Nico never wanted to listen to Bohemian Rhapsody ever again after that.

Anyway.

Molly came humming into the living room and when she saw that Nico was up, she gave him a wave and mercifully stopped singing. Thank the gods.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked, gesturing to the table laden with toast, bacon, eggs and anything you could ever want. Nico who wasn't hungry at all said,

"Please."

At this, molly practically forced him into a chair and pushed it up to the table. She began heaping food onto a plate which suddenly appeared and Nico grimaced at the sheer amount he was expected to eat. He picked up his cutlery resolutely and speared a sausage.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked as the time wore on awkwardly. "Is there anything I can help with?"

She shook her head. "No. my children are coming back from Hogwarts today. I have things ready so you could hang out with them. Kids do hang out, right?"

"Sure." Nico answered. From his secluded childhood, he only had a vague idea of what hanging out was but he could try. Although the Weasley kids might try to kill him…

* * *

They came around twelve, all four of them and Harry stomping in after Arthur, wiping muddy feet on the old doormat. Molly welcomed each of them with a ginormous hug which Nico was happy he wasn't on the receiving end of. They looked worse than Frank's bear hugs (Frank sometimes turned into a literal bear when he got too enthusiastic.)

Like their father, the mini Weasley's froze when they saw him. It was Potter who moved first, simply raising an incredulous and accusing finger towards Nico who raised his eyebrow. Harry turned to molly.

"What in merlin's underpants is he doing here?"

Nico decided to answer for himself. "I was cold and alone and molly here invited me in."

Harry's face grew red. "You killed her!"

"I did." Nico's face was completely impassive. "I lost control of my powers and I killed her. Did I mean to? Absolutely not. Did I want to? No! Do I feel immense regret and guilt which is weighing down on my entire being, not just for her but for the others I've killed? Yes. Do you really think I meant to kill her?"

A small voice interrupted. "Just to clarify, we're talking about professor Trelawney, right?" Ginny Weasley asked. "Just to clarify."

"Stay out of this, Ginny." Harry growled. Molly, who had been watching the interaction with growing worry, suddenly stepped in.

"Harry dear, I did let Nico stay here for the night. I think there is more to his story than he's letting on, but we can hear it when he's ready to tell us. Why doesn't Ron show you to your room?" she glared at her youngest son who took the hint and dragged Harry off up the stairs. She herself went back to the kitchen, presumably to prepare a huge meal for five kids with unnaturally large appetites. Nico was left with the twins and Ginny.

Fred looked at George.

George looked at Fred.

They both looked at Nico.

"So." George said casually. "Are you going to give us a detention?"

* * *

"Uuuuughhhh!" Nico groaned. "Why me?"

He was out in the Weasley's back yard and as usual in England, it was raining. The Weasley kids didn't seem to mind though. They were each positioned on a broom of all things. Nico had been in the wizarding world for a while now, but there was always a new surprise. This time, it was flying brooms. Once again, this world did not fail to fall in line with mortal stereotypes about wizards. Then again, they had to have come from somewhere, right?

Anyway, wizarding stereotypes aside, these kids were flying about on honest to gods brooms and hitting more flying balls around. That's right. Flying balls. Fred and George had called the game they were playing quidditch which sounded just like a word they would make up. Nico was actually becoming quite good friends with the twins. Once they had got over their initial shock of seeing him at their home and had got over asking him for detention and putting their hands up collectively whenever they talked to him, they had been the most willing to listen to him. Now he spent most of his time helping them plan pranks (he had got some tips from the Stolls) and avoiding Harry Potter who still seemed to hate him, fairly unsurprisingly. The morning after the kids had arrived, Harry had glared at Nico every time they were in the same room. Ron, sitting awkwardly next to him, just looked sympathetically at the two of them as if trying to work out who to defend. Usually, he just turned to Harry and changed the topic of conversation to Hermione Granger or food. Nico didn't really know what to think of Ron Weasley.

Then there was his sister. Ginny seemed a little shy when with all the others, though Nico, who considered himself an expert on these sorts of matters, thought she might have a tiny crush on Harry Potter. Actually, forget tiny. Anyone with two eyes (sorry Tyson) could see that she was madly pining for him. It reminded Nico of himself around Percy when they were younger.

Percy aside…

"Nice one, Ginny!" Fred grinned as the girl flung one of the balls into their makeshift net while Ron swooped down dejectedly on his broom and sulked because he was a terrible 'keeper'. Fred's voice brought Nico back into the real world outside his head where the Weasley's were playing 'quidditch'. Nico was just glad he didn't have to join in. honestly, it looked terrifying and Zeus would probably kill him. As he was sure he had made clear several times in his life, Nico had no desire to move in with his father.  
So, he stayed safely out of the air and tried his best to keep score while trying to work out which twin was which at the same time. At least Connor and Travis had _some_ differences which was really not surprising. After all, they weren't actually twins.

The game of quidditch finished after another gruelling half an hour and the kids traipsed inside where yet another huge meal awaited. Nico could see where Ron got his love of food from.

He had to admit though, British food was great. Molly placed a large bowl of beef stew with dumplings in front of him and once he had made his way through that, there was sticky toffee pudding – something he had to introduce to the menu at camp half blood if he ever got back – with its moist date sponge and the heavenly, sticky sauce topping it. The meal beat McDonalds any day.

After lunch, the kids went out to play again and Nico, who was already exhausted from the morning, sat on the armchair he had pretty much claimed as his own and read a book in Greek which Arthur had lent him. it wasn't a particularly interesting book – something about a girl who discovered this magical world and it turned out that her dad was the main villain and the boy she liked was her brother except he wasn't and her best friend was a vampire. A pretty crazy book – so he was zoned in when he heard the doorbell ring. And, because this was the Weasley's, they had to have the loudest, most obnoxious doorbell ever. Nico looked at Arthur who was building some contraption out of mortal electricity plugs.

"Should I get it?" he asked. If Leo, Jake and Nyssa were anything to go by, Hephaestus kids did not like to be interrupted when building things.  
It took Arthur a while to reply, but he nodded, so Nico got up wearily and opened the door. He almost shut it again when he saw who it was. The someone glared at him.

"What are you doing here, di Angelo?"

"I could ask the same of you." Nico replied. "I thought you had dropped off the radar."

"I had." The boy said. "But I needed somewhere to go. I can't go back to school and mother isn't allowing me or father in the house."

Nico scowled. "And you end up here of all places? I thought you hated the Weasley's."

"I do." the boy answered. "But I'm desperate."

"How did you even end up here?" the son of Hades asked curiously.

"It's a long story." The boy shrugged.

"And I want to hear it." Nico responded. "Come in, Draco."

 **Harry's going to get mad in the next chapter. And Draco is back!**


	13. Chapter 13

The book that Harry was holding dropped.

Thump.

No one noticed in the roaring silence that followed. They were all staring at the two boys who had just walked nervously in.

"Why," Harry said, and his voice was laced with a delicate menace. "Why is he here?"

Still no one dared to speak. Nico slowly backed away, leaving the two Hogwarts students standing face to face.

Draco attempted a halfhearted smirk, but it died down soon.

Harry glared.

He looked around at the nervous faces around him, each one feeling personally victimised by the boy who lived.

"Why?" he said again.

Harry's gaze turned to Nico who was lurking quietly in the corner.

He shrugged. "Draco needed help and I wanted to give it to him. Same reason I'm here."

"And I'm still not happy about that." Harry growled. "What is this, death eater refuge centre? "

He was met with empty gazes, everyone trying to avoid his. Harry sighed. "I'm going to bed." He decided.  
"You," he jabbed his arm at Draco, "And you," the arm turned to Nico, "Better be gone when I wake up."

He began to stomp towards the stairs, muttering various curses under his breath as he went, when suddenly he wasn't. Because an angry Molly Weasley was blocking his path with a disapproving glare directed right at him.

"You're staying right there, Harry Potter and so are those boys." She said, each syllable adding to her furious demeanour. "I took you in, didn't I?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry, I understand that you don't want to see them right now, I understand that you've been through a lot recently, but so have they. You don't know anything about Nico or Draco so can you just accept that they need help? You don't have to like it or be friendly, but you can be civil and keep your thoughts to yourself. Do I make myself clear, Harry?"

Harry's green eyes met Molly's brown ones. The silent challenge was evident.

"Harry." Molly's voice was warning now. It was just daring Harry to say one more thing, take one more step.  
He glared at her for a few seconds longer.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

The glare increased. "Yes, Mrs Weasley."

"Thank you, Harry. Now, why don't you go and join everyone else at the table. You don't have to talk to Draco or Nico, don't worry." She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sure Fred and George will do all of the talking."

* * *

"So Draco." Fred leaned forward on his elbows. "How do you feel about pranks?"

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked.

"Pranks." Fred repeated. "My question is, how would you feel about joining me, George and our newest member Nico in the cult of divine pranksters?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Nico turned to him. "Do you want to plan some jokes with us? Surely you know what a joke is?" He stopped. "Oh gods, guys. I don't think he does! Does he even know what laughter is? Fred, George, it's time to educate our dear Malfoy on the art of pranks."

"Just a couple of weeks ago, you were willing to kill me for Voldemort. Now you want to teach me to laugh?" Draco grumbled.

"I thought we went over this, Draco." Nico said. "I was never going to kill you!"

"Whatever."

Fred and George looked on in both worry and amusement. Then George's face split into a huge grin. "di Angelo, when you say educate him, do you actually mean… prank him?"

Nico smiled mischievously. "Exactly."

"Dammit!" Draco Malfoy shouted as he woke up to a small marsh on his floor. As he tried his best to spell it away (failing quite miserably) and tried his best to put on some clothes and get ready, he revisited his view of the Weasley twins. He already thought they were no good trouble makers.

Now he decided they were so much worse.

Every day for a week, they had pranked him. Every day for a week he had had to put up with their smug grins and the silently pleased Nico who was probably the one who set it up with his weird shadow apparation thing. Every day for a week had been utter hell.

If this was what a sense of humour was, Draco didn't want one.

* * *

Fred and George were bad, but Nico was worse. Since being in the company of the twins, he had really let loose; not in a good way.

Nico had been using his powers to sneak up on Draco at every possible opportunity. Draco would be walking innocently into a room and suddenly Nico would be there in front of him with the creepiest grin Draco had ever seen plastered onto his ridiculously pale face. It was bloody terrifying.

Another time, Nico actually used the shadows to snatch Draco up and discard him in a disgruntled pile on the floor of another room. That one really made him mad.

Well, despite his hatred of the pranks and 'fun', Draco was thankful for the excuse to forget what he had recently been through. His father being a death eater, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Nico, him joining the death eaters, becoming friends with Nico, the whole chaos which was the raid on Hogwarts… it was almost too much to bear. And then Nico had been sent to Azkaban because he had _killed_ professor Trelawney and he had somehow escaped. Draco didn't understand how that had happened at all, but he did think he would have to revise his opinion of the young boy.

He was obviously so much more dangerous than he had thought. Merlin, he would probably wipe the floor with Voldemort if he had the chance.

But there was still so much that Draco _didn't_ know. After all, one does not simply turn from eighteen to thirteen overnight. (Then again, one does not simply walk into Mordor either but that didn't stop Frodo.)  
As the dreadful Rita Skeeter had said in her article on di Angelo, he had unnatural powers that were almost certainly illegal, but he seemed to use them casually. He was extremely proficient in them too, being able to use them to fight, for entertainment and any number of other things. Once again, it was terrifying to think of the things he could do if he so wished.

Draco got the feeling Potter knew something.

Although he would avoid Draco like the plague, he always smirked to himself whenever Draco was victim to the pranks or powers of Nico di Angelo. It could mean two things: either he enjoyed seeing Draco uncomfortable, or he knew something about Nico which would explain everything. While Draco thought the first one was undeniably true, the second could well apply.

The theory was backed up when Potter cast knowing glances at Weasley (the one who was always hanging around him like a starved puppy – Ron – not any other Weasley) and he winked back, making a huge mess of trying to be inconspicuous. Even Arthur Weasley (Draco only knew his name because of the number of times his father had complained about the man's incompetence) seemed to be in on it although he didn't seem to know that Potter and Weasley no. 2 were.

It was all utterly complexing and Draco hated it.

He hated being in the dark although, as more recent events had come to light, it seemed that he had been for most of his life.

He sighed as he watched Mrs Weasley prepare another incredible meal (but seriously, were they so poor that they didn't even have house elves?) and hum to herself (which was something she nearly always did and it drove everyone in the house insane because Molly Weasley was an appalling singer.)

Draco sighed again and sat down on the sofa. He shot a quick smile at Mr Weasley who was reading a book on muggle engineering in some odd language that Draco couldn't read but recognised as… Greek? Mr Weasley looked up, smiled back and buried his head back into his book. Draco laughed quietly to himself.

If he was going to stay at the Weasley's, he might as well do it well.

"What you laughing at, Malfoy?" Arthur asked, somewhat accusingly.

"Oh nothing." he replied. "Sorry."

Arthur's jaw hung slack as he stared at the boy because, unless his ears heard it wrong which surely they must have, a Malfoy had just apologised.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Despite the light hearted atmosphere that Fred and George carried around with them, everyone in the Weasley household knew something was wrong.

They were aware that they were housing two death eaters – one of them a murderer.

They were aware that said death eaters made them at risk of attack from Voldemort.

They were aware that the dark lord was now back.

It was clear to Harry that no one knew what to think. Molly (who was still angry at him and he her) seemed to want to be as motherly as possible to the two because they were, as she said, still children after all.

Harry couldn't be as good as Molly Weasley. He knew that for certain. Maybe one of the reasons he always argued with her was because he hated knowing she was right.

He tried to avoid both Nico and Draco at all costs. If one of them was in a room, Harry would walk straight out. If they accidentally made eye contact at the dinner table, he would look away.

It was excruciating.

It didn't help that Harry knew about Nico's true heritage: as a half god. That was a lot to take in.  
Although he didn't know exactly who his godly parent (as Hermione put it) was, Harry could take a guess using his vague understanding of Greek mythology.

Okay no. it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that his parent was Hades. Shadows, death, darkness… yeah. It wasn't going to be Apollo.

Harry still had yet to talk to the demigod himself about it. Harry had yet to talk to Nico at all. Draco too, he was avoiding.

Of course, Harry had never really liked Draco. He still remembered the first time he had met him and Malfoy had sneered at Ron, telling Harry that he should be in with the right people – namely the Slytherins – and that he'd fit right in. That was what being famous did for you.

As soon as people had seen that Harry couldn't even do a hovering charm, let alone defeat the dark lord, Malfoy's taunts had been redirected to him.

They had hated each other ever since.

And now, Draco was a death eater. Why not?

Admittedly, it was pretty funny seeing him reduced to an angrily shaking mess at the twin's pranks which Harry had been lucky enough not to fall victim to. Thank any and every god in existence. It was a weird concept actually – god.

Harry had never believed in god. Uncle Vernon said religion was a waste of time and money and of course, aunt Petunia and Dudley echoed him. When he got to Hogwarts, he was a little bit busy grasping the concept of freaking magic to worry about god. Even now, he hadn't thought about it at all.  
Harry didn't know if he believed that the gods which were apparently Nico's family existed, but he did think it would be nice to have someone to blame for the mess that was his life.

Knowing that the gods such as Zeus, hades, Poseidon, Hera were real was crazy and it blew Harry's mind.  
Still, it was a little hard to believe.

Harry had caught Nico talking in the bathroom to someone on a screen like hologram. It was another boy, a little older than Nico himself and blonde.

Apparently, he was called Will.

Harry guessed he was also the child of some god.

This was crazy.

He sighed as he walked to the dinner table where Molly was serving up another meal. Fred and George had obviously pranked Malfoy again, judging by his furious expression. Ron was already digging into the food and to anyone else, it would seem like he cared about nothing else. Harry knew better. Ron knew something was wrong. He knew that the atmosphere was tense. Shutting everyone out was his way of dealing with it.

Harry shrugged to himself and started.

Then the pain began.

It ripped through his brain as a knife cuts butter and soon he was whimpering. Molly looked at him inquiringly. He looked away.

The pain continued.

Ron turned to him worriedly. "You ok, mate?"

Harry didn't hear him. He sounded so far away.

"They have betrayed us!" a voice echoed around in his head, unbearably loud.

He knew it well by now - Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, my lord." said another figure, cloaked. "We don't know what became of them."

"Well find out!" Voldemort shouted. "I can't lose my most valuable asset!"

"I understand, my lord. But, what of the Malfoy boy?"

"I never had any use for him. I only took him on so he wouldn't say anything." Voldemort paused. "It may be wise to inform his father that he is safe. Lucius does worry so."

"And is he?" the figure asked hesitantly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Voldemort roared. "Just tell him."

"Yes my lord."

The figure left, evidently trembling under the black fabric. Harry felt himself give an involuntary shiver from wherever he was.

The pain was receding now; maybe because he was seeing Voldemort as the scar intended.  
Voldemort shifted in his cradle. "Bellatrix?" he asked.

A woman shuffled over, smiling. It was a smile full of menace and bad intentions.

"My lord?" she asked.

"Is there any way to contact Nico?"

"Not a direct way, my lord. But…"

Voldemort nodded. "If it resorts to that, then use it. Bring him out."

Bellatrix gestured at another cloaked figure who disappeared for a couple of seconds and came back dragging something. No _, someone_.

It was a boy, about fifteen, Harry would guess, with bright blonde hair which was matted and dirty from wherever he had been kept. His shirt was a lurid orange and he was desperately straining at the ropes which held his hands together.

"Who is this boy?" the woman asked curiously. "Why did you go to such lengths to capture him?"

A smirk ghosted across Voldemort's repulsive face. "This is Will Solace." He explained in a matter of fact tone. "He's di Angelo's boyfriend."

It was with a dry throat and an unheard sigh of horror that Harry realised that he recognised the boy. He was the one that Nico had been talking to on the hologram. This was… this was bad.

He turned his attention back to the death eaters. "A bargaining tool then?" Bellatrix wondered.

"Of sorts." Voldemort answered. "I want di Angelo back, he either won't come of his own free will or he's being held somewhere. I'm assuming it's not the latter, so it's good to have this boy just in case. I know Nico. I know he's fiercely loyal to those he loves. He'd do anything for them."

"But how will he know you have the Solace boy?" another death eater interjected suddenly.

Voldemort glared at him dangerously and he gulped. "I'm sure someone will pass the message on." He muttered to himself. "Harry Potter."

His eyes turned until they were directed straight at Harry's. They were a sickly red, with pure white irises and hardy any pupils but a tiny slit just like the snake which was always curled up in the corner. His eyes bored in to Harry's and he shivered yet again.

Harry got the message.

It was at this moment that the scar decided he had seen all that needed to be seen and, with Voldemort's eyes still on his, Harry was thrust out of his vision back into the Weasley's kitchen where the pain started up again but began to go down gradually.

He peered up at the faces looking down at him with varying degrees of worry, but his eyes focused on the son of Hades.

"Will." He said and Nico's eyes widened just a fraction. "They've got Will."

 **Don't ask how they got Will. It was a decision I made as I was writing the chapter and I'll probably explain in a later one. at the moment though, I have no idea.**

 **Is this a Draco redemption arc now? I dont know! do I know anything? no. do I have any plans for where this story is going to go? no! (well I did have a load of bullet points, but they were somehow deleted off their word document so...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I deleted the last chapter and put it with this one because its all connected and I wanted a long chapter for once. IT'S ALMOST FINISHED!**

The kitchen soon descended into chaos. Nico looked like he was close to screaming, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed. He was muttering various curses which Harry didn't understand and he could have sworn the temperature of the room had gone down a couple of degrees.

Molly was worried, glancing between Nico, Harry and Draco who was quivering with trepidation. He looked petrified and Harry made a mental note to tease him about it when – _if_ – this was all over. Even Fred and George were no longer joking and grinning although Harry felt sure they had no idea who Will was.

The calming interlude came, surprisingly, from the least likely person – Arthur Weasley. He stood up with an aura of confidence that Harry had never seen on the man. Indeed, confidence usually seemed to avoid him.

"Everybody quiet!" he said and it wasn't loud, but it still managed to draw the whole room into a state of complete silence. "Ginny," he turned to the girl. "Go upstairs. I don't want you involved in this – you're too young."

"But dad!" she tried to protest.

"No buts. Up, now."

Groaning and muttering, Ginny stomped away.

"Fred, George," the twins looked up expectantly. "I don't want you getting involved in this either. You two go and disable whatever prank you set up for Malfoy and go to bed."

They looked between each other and smirked slightly. "But dad!"

"And this is exactly why I don't want you here." Arthur said firmly. "You make a joke out of everything."

"Because everything's funny!" Fred explained.

"We're just trying to lighten the mood!" George continued.

A sigh escaped the cage of Arthur's mouth. "And I appreciate that, boys, but there are times for joking and times for being serious. This is the latter and I don't think you can handle that. I don't want you getting involved in something so dangerous."

"What about me, dad?" Ron asked as the twins stomped up the stairs after Ginny.

"You too. I don't want any of my children in this."

"But… Harry's my best friend! I'm not leaving him in this alone!"

"Ron, please listen to me. This is dangerous. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be letting Harry in on this either, but I don't. This isn't Hogwarts. This is real life and the situation is out of our control. I'm just trying to minimise the damage."

"But…"

"Your father is right." Molly interjected. "It's not safe and we don't want you getting hurt. Please, just do as we say."

"Fine." Ron spat and slumped dejectedly off.

"Right." Arthur said, taking control again. "Harry, tell me exactly what you know who said."

Harry told him all he could remember. By the end of it, Nico was fuming even more.

"That little… damn you Tom! I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to kill him!"

"Now, Nico. Let's be rational about this." Molly warned.

"Rational be dammed!" Nico spat. "I'm gonna kill him! no one touches my boyfriend!"

"And that is exactly what the dark lord is using against you." Draco, who had been quiet up until now, pointed out. He expects you to be angry and come for him."

"And that's what I'm going to do." Nico growled.

"No it's not." Draco said. "You're going to stay here and think about it using your brain. You're going to come up with a plan to get your boyfriend back and we're going to act like the mature young adults we are."

"I don't care about being mature. I don't need a plan. I'm going to kill Voldemort!"

"Nico, please, have some sense!" Molly cried, aware that the situation was becoming dire.

"Leave me alone!" Nico howled. "Go away!"

Draco opened his mouth, "Nico…" and shut it again when the boy's wild eyes turned on him, dark and soulless where usually light graced them.

The shadows in the room were swirling around the son of Hades by now and it didn't look like there was much he could do to control it – it didn't look like he was trying to control it. They danced and churned in circles, warding off anyone who wanted to get to the person underneath.

Then Nico's rage exploded.

The shadows surged forward, tipping over chairs, people and anything else in their path. Nico was screaming in anguish in the centre of it all. His hands were brought to his head where hair was in a state of disarray.

"Just leave me alone!" he whimpered again and again. "Leave me alone."

The shadows continued to rampage like a herd of vicious, furious wildebeest and every other person was in some kind of heap on the floor.

Draco tried desperately to get up and go to Nico, but he wasn't able. It was with horror in his grey eyes that he, and all the others, saw Nico dissolve into the shadows that did his bidding and disappear. Now, Draco had no doubt that he was the only one who had seen Nico do that before and so was the only one who knew what it was: a travelling method.

Draco would bet half of his bank account that Nico di Angelo was going to Voldemort. Now it was just a question of who would turn out alive.

Draco honestly couldn't call it.

* * *

Nico didn't know exactly what was happening. He was in the shadows, he knew that for sure. Everything was dark and he could hear the familiar voices calling out, begging him to notice them.

As usual, he ignored them.

He emerged in the familiar room where Voldemort was stationed and Nico suddenly remembered what he was there for.

His eyes narrowed as he emerged into the dim light and they focused on the cradle in the middle.

His target waited there.

Nico had enough sense at this point to know that he shouldn't just storm the place, much as he wanted to.

Voldemort had people who were trained to stop intruders - in fact, when he had taken nico on, he had probably trained the death eaters in spells specifically to harm him. That was the price of being powerful and that, Nico thought, was what would make him win.

* * *

Draco, Harry, Molly and Arthur gradually peeled themselves off the floor in the weasley's kitchen groaning.

Draco looked about and shivered. "So he's gone." he stated. "Well, i doubt he'll be long. I would not want to be voldemort right now."

Harry, who was thoroughly disgruntled from his brief spell being crushed by Nico's magic, looked confused. "What was it, that magic he used?"

"That's why Voldemort wanted him." Draco answered. "He has the ability to control shadows; he can kill with them."

"So that's…" Harry couldn't quite say her name, not yet.

Draco only nodded. "He's very valuable to the dark lord. And he's fallen straight into his trap."

"Is there anything we can do?" Molly asked, her voice tired and drained.

"Not that i can think of." Draco answered. "We just have to hope he comes out ok."

Arthur was silent.

"But surely we can help somehow?" she persisted.

Malfoy shook his head. Mrs Weasley turned to look at her husband. "Arthur?"

"Molly." he replied, "i have something to tell you."

Her face was expectant, but her eyes were pleading.

"Nico, he's not… entirely human."

"Excuse me?" Draco said.

"He's what's known as a…"

"Demigod." harry finished. "He's a demigod."

"How…?"

"What on earth is a demigod?" Molly questioned.

Arthur sighed. "A half human and half greek or roman god. They each have special powers which correspond to their godly parents. In Nico's case, this is Hades - god of the dead."

"And you know this because?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Because I am one." The man said. "I am a son of the Greek god hephaestus."

The room was silent.

"So that's why I never met your dad!" Molly gasped.

"I never met my dad." Arthur clarified. "I was just told that I was a demigod – by Minerva actually."

"So she's…"

"Yes."

Draco coughed loudly, intending to get the weasley's attention and succeeding in getting them to glare at him. "Not that this isn't insanely interesting, but how is this information going to help us get Nico and his boyfriend back?" he questioned.

"Well now we know why Nico has those powers and that will help us figure out a plan?" Harry, who didn't seem at all sure of what he was saying, explained.

"Whatever, Potter."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Boys!" Molly cut in, forcibly separating them, the two staring daggers at each other.

"We're not sure what we're going to do, but we've got somewhere."

* * *

Nico walked around the place Voldemort had claimed as his base with one purpose: find Will. He knew in his righteous rage that that was what he had to do above all. He was ridiculously angry. There was a pernicious fire raging deep inside of him which was anger, not just for Will, but week, month even of pent up fury just waiting to explode. He was fed up of being trapped, either in the cage of an allegiance with Voldemort or in the hen coop of the Weasleys; he was fed up of being scorned and hated everywhere he went whether it be at the camps or in the wizarding world; he was fed up of not being able to use his full powers and being suppressed. He was just fed up of everything.

His wanderings took him to a cellar of sorts where a single door hid whatever lay beyond.

This, Nico thought, was most likely to be where a prisoner was kept. That, along with the muffled scuffles he could hear, alerted him to the fact that Will was almost certainly behind this door.

A hard kick was no match for the rusted iron lock and soon Nico was peering wildly about inside the room.

He saw Will before Will saw him.

His blonde hair was matted, his infirmary shirt was crumpled up next to him and he was wearing a filthy orange camp t shirt with his signature khaki shorts. His face was covered in dirt and his eyes, usually so bright, were dim.

"Will." Nico said. "Will, it's me. Nico.

Will looked up and the look in his eyes nearly broke Nico's heart. "Nico?" he asked, almost hesitantly as if he couldn't believe it was true.

"I'm here, sunshine. I'm here." Nico reassured him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Will whimpered, still looking a little unsure of what was happening. "Let's get you out of these." Nico whispered, tugging at the ropes around Will's hands until they came loose.

"Am - ambrosia." Will choked out. Nico understood and dug in his pocket, hoping that he would have some of the godly food. He was in luck, thank the gods.

He gave one of the squares to Will who devoured it and, in just a couple of seconds, started to look a lot better.

"How did you get in this mess?" Nico questioned gently.

Will coughed. "I was gathering things for the infirmary - herbs and stuff - outside the borders of camp and suddenly there were a load of people with sticks like yours. I just remember a red light and then I woke up here."

"A stupefy!" Nico growled. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." Will shook his head. "It feels like a few days at most. What date is it?"

"The sixteenth."

"Two then. Because i talked to you on the twelfth, and they took me on the fourteenth."

"Well we have to get you out of here." Nico decided and Will nodded his agreement. The two boys quickly fled the room and Nico, who knew the place better than will led the way.

"So voldemort wants you back and that's why he took me?" the blonde asked curiously. Nico had given him a brief summary of what had happened recently - _everything -_ and they were now in search of voldemort. Nico knew that was what he was going to do. He had to. No one touched Will or any of his friends.

Childhood best friend or not, Tom Riddle had gone too far.

 **so soon I'm going to have to write a fight scene and I am not looking forward to that. anyway, hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hope you enjoy this one - I loved writing it.**

 **disclaimer: I own only the plot. Everything else goes to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

The two boys crept steadily upwards until they came to a bright room. Peeking cautiously round the door, they saw that it was filled with cloaked, hooded figures, all gathered around a cradle in the centre.

"Voldemort." Nico whispered, voice laced with menace and hate. "We have to attack."

"Nico wait," Will whispered back. "We have to be careful."

"I'm going in." the son of Hades decided, ignoring his boyfriend. "You're either with me, or against me."

Will sighed. "I guess I'm with you. Nico, just, don't do anything stupid."

Nico shrugged. "When have I ever been stupid?"

"Oh gods, let me see!"

"Whatever, sunshine. Come on."

Nico rose and treaded towards the door. He soon broke into a walk, then a run. The death eaters scattered around the room like beads looked up, but they were too late. Nico already had his sword drawn and was swinging it round in a pernicious arc which either sent them running or made them fall to the ground. Behind Nico, Will sighed and drew his own knife which the death eaters had somehow neglected to take when they kidnapped him. These stupid wizards.

The demigods fought for what felt like hours, but were probably minutes, seconds even. Their adrenalin kicked in, driving them to keep going. Nico slipped in and out of the shadows, reappearing at random places all over the room, tripping death eaters as he went. Soon they were all gone.

Nico, who was panting heavily at this point, stood from his most recent position on the floor from knocking out Dolohov and glared at the centre of the room as his chest rose and fell from exhaustion. "It's just you and me now, Tom." he growled. In his rage and focus, he failed to notice a woman creep up behind him. He failed to notice her pull out her wand. He failed to notice her mutter a word under her breath and he heard Will's warning cry too late. By the time he realised what was happening, he was out cold.

A second beam shot out at Will and he too flumped next to Nico.

* * *

It was, Bellatrix thought, quite beautiful. Just like that muggle play - Romeo and Juliet - with their bodies lying side by side, true love just out of reach. Of course, they weren't actually dead. Voldemort needed Nico alive and he definitely wouldn't cooperate if his boyfriend was killed, much as Bellatrix would have liked to. It was all very unfair.

It was fun however, making Nico think he had a chance, letting him win for a few precious minutes before pulling it harshly away like a child pulls a tablecloth, letting the china on it fall to the floor and break. (Something Bellatrix had very much enjoyed doing in her own childhood.) She had been jealous of di Angelo for quite some time actually, resenting the way he strolled casually into Voldemort's good books with no work whatsoever when it had taken her years to build up a tentative trust that she wasn't even sure of.

It really was infuriating.

Eyeing the two bodies disdainfully, Bellatrix decided they could probably just stay there for now. It would be too much effort to move them to the various cells in the basement and she couldn't be bothered with much else today. Voldemort wouldn't mind – he basically let her do anything on days like these. It just made her so _bored_ , sitting here in this mangy lair waiting for something to happen. Admittedly, today something did happen what with di Angelo coming back and breaking out his boyfriend. Many of the death eaters were unconscious too and Bellatrix had no doubt that it would be her who had to deal with them afterwards. Perks of being Voldemort's most loyal slave – he gave you the boring dirty work.

* * *

Back at the Weasley's, plans were being made. They soon realised that they had to go to Nico. It wasn't up to him to defeat Voldemort no matter how angry he may be. Voldemort was a wizarding problem, and it was wizards who had to deal with him.

At first, Molly proposed waiting and seeing what happened. This was quickly shut down by Harry who, in a firm and fixed tone, announced that they had to go to Voldemort.

"If we don't do something," he argued, "Voldemort will be dead before we know it. We can't have that happening. We all want him gone, but Nico shouldn't kill him. Killing isn't always the answer."

"I'm not so sure he can kill him. I said he had walked into a trap didn't I? he said ages ago that he and Voldemort were friends as children – however that's possible – so I bet Voldemort thinks he won't be able to hurt him because of the bond they used to share."

"When did you get so mature?" asked Arthur. "I know you didn't get it from your father."

"Shut up Weasley."

"Now Draco, Arthur." Molly intervened. "Let's all be mature here." She glared daggers at her husband. "Especially the ones who are fifty years old."

"He started it." Grumbled Arthur, looking down at the floor.

"Actually, that's not true," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, help me out here!" Molly protested.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley."

"Anyway," Mr Weasley put in, "I think, like Harry, that we need to go as soon as possible. I know demigods and even with a son of Hades and Will, who I'm assuming is Apollo, they probably wouldn't have been able to defeat them on their own. It won't just be Voldemort. He'll have death eaters a plenty and he'll just keep replenishing them. Besides, Nico isn't used to magic when fighting so he'll get caught off guard. You remember last time, Molly." He turned to his wife who grimaced at the memory. "All of the order couldn't keep them at bay."

"The order?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's not important." Arthur quickly said. "Now Draco, do you know the location of Voldemort?"

"Roughly." The boy answered. "But are you seriously thinking of apparating in there? The dark lord has enchantments and wards."

"Which is why we'll be apparating outside." Arthur explained. "I'm not a son of Hephaestus for nothing – I'm somewhat of an expert on muggle explosives."

"So you're going to blow the base up and alert all the death eaters and get overwhelmed in seconds?" Draco asked cynically.

"No of course not. I'm not stupid. I'll blow a tiny hole – enough to get in and because its not magic, it hopefully won't activate the alarms. Then we'll find Nico and help him."

"Well." Molly sighed. "It's not a good plan, and it could easily go horribly wring, but it's the only one we have. Let's do it."

* * *

"Hey, sunshine." Nico woke, his eyes bleary and his surroundings blurred. Something was leaning over him, big and blonde. Nico, his instincts kicking in, flipped the thing and pinned it to the ground. "Hey, Nico! What was that for?" Will asked worriedly.

"Sorry. Instincts." Nico mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had just judo flipped his boyfriend.

"It's fine." Chuckled Will.

"Where are we?"

"Still in Voldemort's base." The blonde answered. "Do you not remember what happened?"

"Oh yeah." Nico's face scrunched up in concentration. "We kicked a load of death eater's asses and then…"

"That thing you call a stupefy. Someone shot that at us and knocked us out."

"Dammit!" Nico growled. "I bet it was Bellatrix!"

"Sure."

"Well I'm going to find her! I'm going to kill her. And Voldemort too!"

Will put his hand out to stop him. "Nico, you can't do this alone. _We_ can't do this on our own. We need someone else. We can't deal with this magic."

"My sword can deal with anything."

"Not this." Will chided gently. "We need to figure out a plan, gather allies and resources and go slowly."  
"Oh yeah. Because there is just a pick and mix of potential people to choose from."

"Well, I admit there aren't a lot of options," Will acknowledged, "But we still shouldn't rush in swinging swords right and left. Look where that got us."

"I hate knowing you're right."

Nico looked like he was going to sulk until suddenly, his ears pricked up, not unlike a dog or a rabbit. "Do you hear something?" he asked Will.

"No…" the latter responded warily.

"It's like talking. Is someone coming?"

"I think you must be imagining it." Will sighed. "I don't hear a thing… oh yeah! It's coming from over there!"

"They're coming this way." Nico whispered.

The two sat and listened, trying to work out if the voices were a friend or foe. They got closer and closer until…

"This was a terrible idea, Potter."

"It's better than yours!"

"Well at least mine didn't involve dressing in these hideous cloaks."

"Which you wore anyway since you're a death eater!"

"Boys, please!"

Nico's face rose in hope that it was who he thought it was.

It was.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sauntered into view, covered by the long black cloaks of death eaters. They were closely followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley, both of whom were looking extremely exasperated.

"Hello di Angelo." Draco sneered playfully. "Need some help?"

Nico nodded gratefully, much as his pride tried its best to stop him. "Hi, Malfoy. Good to see you."

"I assume you're here for a reason?" Nico said, glancing up at Arthur and Molly.

"Yeah. We figured you might need a bit of help." Harry explained. "Looks like we were right."

Nico glared at him.

"So," Draco said. "Is this Will?"

"Yeah, hi…" Will looked a Nico, asking for a name.

"Will, meet snotty worm, snotty worm, meet Will."

"Ok, di Angelo. You don't need to shower me in affection." Draco grumbled sarcastically. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy; nice to finally meet you, Will Solace."

"Guys, should we not focus on the imposing threat of Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Molly said. "I say we attack."

Nico pondered. "I think you're right. Will?"

"Don't look at me." The son of Apollo shrugged. "You're the famous tactician and warrior here. I'm just a healer."

"And I wouldn't be alive without you. Yeah. I think we attack." Nico decided. He turned to Harry who raised his eyebrows. "Harry, you know the only reason I came to the wizarding world was to help you."

"Huh?"

"I was given the task to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Help. I was stupid to think I could do it on my own. The whole point was that it had to be you. You're the boy who lived. You have to be the one to kill Voldemort. There's probably a prophecy."

"So I have to do it?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go."

With varying degrees of confidence, nods travelled around the group.

"Arthur." Nico said. "Do you have weapons?"

"Yes." He replied. "I brought some new projects I've been working on. Here." He handed them over for Nico's inspection and, with a nod of approval, Nico distributed them around the wizards who stared at them like they had never seen a sword before.

"Me, Draco and Harry will take the left," Nico dictated, "And Will, Molly and Arthur Will take the right. Spilt up if you want to – there's no plan. Just, wizards, make sure you're always near a demigod. And Will, take your first aid kit in there. You're going to need it." He paused and took a second to survey his team. He smiled slightly, and then his face set into a smirk. "Let's do this."

They treaded carefully over the floor, making their way to the door of Voldemort's room. They were met by two death eaters who stood, glaring menacingly.

One minute, they had their wands out ready to strike. The next, they were on the floor unconscious, a few shadows lingering about their bodies.

"Come on Tom!" Nico shouted, and his words let loose so many others. "What else have you got?"

More death eaters came up on either side of the group and, led by Nico and Will, they began to cut them down.

Swinging his sword dangerously close to Draco's head while knocking out a man, Harry could almost laugh. "This sword is better than the sword of Gryffindor." He remarked to Malfoy who rolled his eyes.

"I bet it is. When have you ever had access to the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Second year." Harry replied, smirking. "When I killed the basilisk."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Concentrate on the fight." Draco said.

Draco himself was having a hard time controlling his sword, not being able to keep it balanced at all and Nico had to giggle to himself at that.

Molly had abandoned her allocated dagger and instead was shooting curses out of her wand at a rate of knots. Some of them, she didn't utter a single word. It was mesmerising to watch, the green and red sparks flying about, overwhelming the death eaters she was fighting.

Nico felt sure they could win. He knew it.

He continued fighting with vigour as death eater after death eater fell. The only problem was, it seemed the place was a giant hydra. For every man or woman that fell to the ground, another two at least seemed to take their place. Arthur gave up first, collapsing to the ground, his muscles refusing to go on any longer, demigod adrenalin be damned. Next was Molly who flumped next to him, completely exhausted.  
One by one, the group stopped fighting. Harry and Draco followed the adults and Nico, who was by now suffering from severe overuse of the shadows, slumped in a tired daze. Will stabbed his dagger into one more until he too fell down. He had no ambrosia – they had used it all earlier – and it seemed that no one could get up.

They had, Nico realised with a pang of regret and a sinking feeling in his gut, failed.

It was over.

None of them could fight. He was surprised that the death eaters didn't just kill them all then and there.

Nico had never felt so useless.

The shadows slipped just under his control as he tried desperately to command them to do something to help. Anything.

He felt himself slipping away. Will had always warned of the effects of using his powers too much and now, he was feeling them. He never had taken any notice of Will's advice. Now, he thought that maybe he should have.

The room was dark to Nico, voices calling and the sound of breathing echoing around.

Then it all went light.

A flash of blinding light reverberated around the room, spilling into the dark corners.

It took Nico a second to realise it wasn't just light. It was lightning. Pure, raw lightning rippling around and electrocuting death eaters.

Surely lightning could only mean one thing?

Nico tentatively lifted his head, straining to see. He soon found what he was looking for – a head of blonde hair which was definitely not Will's and a golden spear. Arcs of light stretching out from his hands and his glasses perched on his face like two birds on a branch.

Jason Grace, in all his glory, had joined the fight.

"Jason." Nico rasped out, catching the attention of the son of Jupiter.

"Hey Nico." He grinned. "You alright there?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well" Jason shrugged. "When you didn't call me back, I thought you might be in some kind of trouble. I got your location from Thalia who got it from someone called Remus Lupin and I came here."

"Thanks." Nico acknowledged. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need help."

"Happy to do it." Replied Jason. "You know me. Now come on, get up off the floor! You too, Will." He said, noticing the other demigod.

"Jason?" Will asked in genuine confusion. "What's he doing here?"

"It's a long story." Jason sighed. "let's fight… whoever this is. Who are we fighting again?"

Nico rolled his eyes. Jason's arrival had given him a new hope, new motivation. He knew he could get up and carry on fighting. He knew he could win.

He rose, taking Will with him. He glanced sideways at Jason who grinned widely and twirled his spear. "Come on guys."

They sprang into action once more, each demigod taking one section of the room and turning it into an area of total desolation. The others soon saw them and joined in too, forgetting their troubles and fuelled by the adrenalin rush that kicked in. Arthur just looked overjoyed to be fighting with Jason Grace.

They fought until there were no more death eaters. All of them had gone.

Nico walked slowly and deliberately up to the centre of the room where Voldemort stood.

"So Tom. This is it." He said. "We've defeated your lackeys, and you're in no state to fight us. What are you going to do?" his sword twitched in his hand, waiting eagerly for an opportunity to be used.

"Nico." Voldemort croaked. "Surely you wouldn't kill your old friend? You remember all the times we shared together?"

"We've already been through this, Tom." Nico sighed. "Besides, I'm not going to be the one killing you. That honour goes to Harry Potter."

He stepped aside, equally as deliberately, gesturing to Harry.

The latter advanced slowly, taking each step carefully. He reached Voldemort and his face contorted. His fist raised and thundered down onto Voldemort's face.

"That," he said. "Was for my parents."

He took his sword from his belt and held it over a quivering Voldemort. The dark lord looked honestly terrified and Nico didn't blame him.

A second passed.

Still they stayed in the same position, no one moving a muscle.

Five seconds.

Harry's sword trembled, his hand unsteady.

Ten seconds.

Thirty seconds.

"I can't do it." Harry said finally. His arm lowered and the sword clattered to the ground with a resonating clang. "I won't stoop to your level, _Tom Riddle._ " He took his wand from his back pocket, raising it.  
Harry took a deep breath. " _Obliviate_." He whispered. "And _stupefy._ " The jet of light shot out at Voldemort who froze, his eyes wide, but a strange expression of relief visible on his pasty face.

Harry let out his breath.

It was over.

Voldemort, Tom riddle, he who must not be named was gone. Not dead, but gone.

Looking around the room, Harry saw that his friends and family – he never thought he'd call them that – were shocked into silence, most of the still trying to process what happened but a few like Nico, smiling softly and rejoicing in this moment.

It was a moment Harry never wanted to end.

 **That's it. Thats the end. They've defeated Voldemort and I know that a lot of people wanted Nico or Harry to actually kill him, but I had this planned out for a while and I wanted to do it. I may or may not write an alternate ending and this isn't the last chapter anyway, but the main bulk of the story is done. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I hope you enjoyed that and please dont kill me for not killing Voldemort! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, I REPEAT, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It's also kind of an epilogue I guess.**

 **disclaimer for the last time: I dont own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. they belong to their wonderful authors who are most definitely not me.**

With death eaters scattered around the room, all of them unconscious, Harry, Draco, Nico, Will, Jason, Molly and Arthur trooped slowly out. All of them were silent.

It was strange to think about, especially for the two adults who had been in the previous war. It seemed ridiculous that it had been so easy.

Well, easy in theory. Each of them were adorned with various bruises and cut to show off their work. Lightning burns were present on their bodies too, where Jason's power hadn't hit its intended target.

The raspy breath of one of them occasionally broke the silence.

"So it's over." Harry murmured. He stopped walking, standing almost catatonically still. "That's it."

"Yes." Arthur agreed. "But what next?"

Molly scrunched her nose up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he explained, "we've defeated Voldemort, what now? Do we notify the ministry? What about Harry? Can he go back to school? What about Malfoy? They're not going to want to take a death eater back into Hogwarts. And Nico, for that matter. You're widely known as a murderer!"

"Please don't remind me." Nico growled. "I still feel really bad about that."

"I'm just saying you can't really go out in public."

"he's right." Draco noted. "for once. And neither can I. I know for certain mother isn't going to let me or father back into the house, or at least, she wasn't last time I checked. "

"Well," Nico said. "I'm going back to America. I came here for a mission, and now that mission is complete." He turned to Will with a smile. "I promised you this would take a year and then I'd come back. I intend on keeping that promise. Besides, I'm tired of rain."

"It's a good idea." Will agreed. "You belong at camp halfblood."

"Will, please don't start with that 'you belong' speech again. I know okay?"

"Okay." Will murmured.

Jason brought his hand to his chin and scratched it slightly. "I'm still not entirely sure what's happening or who half of you are, but I'm down for going back to America. …Who are you people and what just happened?"

"Jason, welcome to the wizarding world." Nico sighed. "This is Harry Potter – the chosen one. Basically Percy."

"Uh…" Harry put in, "who's Percy."

"Percy is…" Will began but Nico put his hand up and stopped him.

"One does not simply explain Percy Jackson. Maybe you'll meet him one day. I'll just say he's our chosen one."

"Was that a lord of the rings joke?" Jason asked suddenly. "Because it was uncalled for."

"The lord of the rings?" Harry asked.

"You don't know what the lord of the rings is?" Nico exclaimed in disgust. "We need to educate you in mortal literature."

The banter continued for a while, occasionally Draco or Arthur butting in. in Arthur's case, it was mostly asking Jason, in slight awe, about every detail of his life and Jason reluctantly replying. The son of Jupiter was introduced to the rest of the wizards and filled in on the previous events – Voldemort and Nico's predicament. They apparated back to the burrow wearily and when they got in, soon collapsed on various chairs with mugs of hot chocolate. This was with the exception of Jason who was not at all tired and indeed was rearing to go.

* * *

That night, Harry and Ron sat in their shared bedroom. Ron's parents had allowed Harry to tell the other Weasleys about the day's events and now Harry sat in silence.

"You ok, mate?" Ron tentatively asked.

Harry didn't reply for a second, and when he did it was distant, not really there. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." His face scrunched up in deep thought. "Ron,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like you need more? It's all over, yet I feel like it's only just begun. I don't _want_ it to be over. It's like I need the exhilaration and adrenalin that goes with it. And nobody knows anything!" Harry's arms were flailing by now, and a tear staggered down his cheek. "Nobody knows what we went through. Hardly anyone knows that Voldemort was back in the first place and no one is going to know we defeated him. The ministry will keep it under cover just like everything else. You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"Harry," Ron tried.

"Sorry, Ron. I don't want to bore you."

"Harry," he said again. "I'm your best mate. It's my job to listen to you rant. Come on, get it out."  
Harry shot him a grateful look. "Thanks Ron. You're the best."

* * *

Downstairs, Jason sat across from Nico, glaring slightly. "So di Angelo." He said. "Care to explain?"

"Gods, Jason!" Nico exclaimed. "What more is there to explain?"

"Why you're accused of murder and escaped from the wizard prison. And why you're involved in his at all. And why my sister had to tell me this information. And why you were working with the bad guys."

"It's a really long story." Nico sighed exasperatedly.

"And, once again, I have time." Jason insisted.

"Well," the son of Hades began, "It all started when my father came out of the underworld."

* * *

Soon the wizard kids went back to Hogwarts, waving a (tearful on Harry's part) goodbye to the demigods who were set to shadowtravel back to America the next day. Draco Malfoy was among these kids, having spoken to Dumbledore who showed that he didn't hate all Slytherins and let him back into the school. Draco was warned that there may be some hate shown by students and of that he was well aware. He was ready for that. He was ready for anything. He was also ready for their faces when they saw him being friendly with Potter.

The two had many jokes about that.

Later on the train, Harry and Ron had met up with Hermione and she was excitedly telling them all about her holiday in France with her parents.

"What did you two do over the holidays?" she asked suddenly, perhaps realising she had been talking for well over ten minutes without taking a breath.

Harry and Ron shared a glance and a secret smile. "Oh nothing much." Harry said.

"I helped mum with the cleaning." Ron disclosed like it was some amazing secret.

"I avoided the Dursleys." Harry added.

They both turned to face Hermione. "The usual." They chorused.

 **That's it. Its done. My first finished fanfiction!  
Now, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who liked it, reviewed commented, favourited, followed - everything. Thank you so much. You guys are awesome.**

 **And, for the last time, I hope you enjoyed!**

edit: 15.2.19 - I finally got around to correcting some of the grammar in earlier chapters and making them longer so the number of chapters is now less. I just thought it'd be easier to read.


	17. Announcement

Hi, this, as you may be able to tell from the title, is not a chapter. I just want to tell you that there is now a short prequel posted and completed so check that out if you want.

Sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter.


End file.
